


Миссия "Цефей"

by soul_of_spring



Series: КосмоАУ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cover Art, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks Live, Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black as Padfoot, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Лейтенант Звёздного флота Нимфадора Тонкс и представить себе не могла, что может обрести, отправившись в систему Цефея искать сбежавших кадетов.Космическая AU, недоретеллинг и недокроссовер «Стартрека».Для относительного объяснения столь быстрого развития космических технологий в сочетании с магией: все герои Поттерианы родились ровно на сто лет позже))Время действия — 2096 год.





	Миссия "Цефей"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF HP Adventurers 2019 на WTF Kombat 2019
> 
> Любителя пая - не убивайте, он здесь совсем намёками) 
> 
> ООС весь ваш, где где найдете)

Карта не шла. Две двойки никак не сочетались с красивым марьяжем в компании туза, лежавшими на столе. Перекинув за спину ярко-красные волосы, Тонкс игриво улыбнулась.

— Ну что, мальчики, готовы отдать мне последние юниты? Фрэнки?

— Уверена, что это будет так легко, детка? — хромоногий Фрэнк, один из лучших картежников в системе Клингон, оглядел её с головы до ног. 

— Ну я чуть половчее, чем бедняга Джонни, — хмыкнула Тонкс, указывая на другого соперника по игре.

— Поосторожнее в словах, детка, а то я сейчас попрошу ребят обыскать тебя на наличие всяких ваших колдовских штук.

— Фрэнки, ты меня обижаешь! — возмутилась Тонкс. — Чистота покера! Я никогда не пользуюсь магией во время азартных игр — как-то не прельщает возможность оказаться в межгалактической тюрьме.

— Надо будет написать благодарность главе Федерации.

«Конечно, немагические способы мухлежа он в расчет не берет», — Тонкс снова улыбнулась и бросила на центр стола двадцать фишек. Игру надо потянуть: Фрэнки точно знает, где может скрываться Батлер. Его контрабанда оружием не давала Звёздному флоту покоя уже пару лет.

Джонни сбросил свои карты, но Фрэнк, разумеется, пасовать не собирался.

— Посмотрим, насколько ты готова рисковать, — он поднял ставку еще на десять.

— Слишком просто, — Тонкс добросила фишки и начала постукивать пальцами по столу, ожидая следующую карту. 

Дилер выложил даму треф, и ситуация не сильно, но улучшилась. Фрэнк совершенно не изменился в лице, и Тонкс решила, что этому старому засранцу уже повезло иметь на руках стрит. Но сдаваться не хотелось, даже если её ждал проигрыш. 

Попытавшись откинуться на спинку стула, Тонкс чуть не упала, но, не обращая внимания на смешки соперников по игре, лениво зевнула:

— Это даже скучно. Вы мне обещали интересную игру с большими ставками и интригой.

— Для этого надо приходить по субботам, Кэти, — усмехнулся Джонни. — Когда здесь бывает Бат… — и, стушевавшись под взглядом Фрэнка, быстро договорил: — Больше народа.

Значит, она вышла на верный след — Батлер и правда бывает в этом баре. Стараясь скрыть ликование, Тонкс стала перебирать свои фишки.

— Я учту, милый Джонни, — она обворожительно улыбнулась. — Чек, Фрэнки. 

Прищурившись, Фрэнк бросил на стол пятьдесят фишек, и Тонкс с готовностью ответила: они не должны подумать, что она приехала сюда за информацией.

— А ты рисковая, — одобрительно кивнул Фрэнк, глядя на стол в ожидании последней карты. Увидев пиковую даму, он на секунду нахмурился, но затем расслаблено кивнул.

— Ну что, Кэти, твоё слово?

— Еще пятьдесят? — неуверенным тоном спросила Тонкс.

— Уравниваю, — Фрэнк бросил фишки и раскрыл карты. Как Тонкс и ожидала, у него был стрит. 

— Неплохо, Фрэнки, но недостаточно, — она потрясла в воздухе дурацкой парой двоек, которая всё-таки принесла ей победу. — Фул хаус.

— Сте-е-е-рва, — протянул Фрэк, скинув карты на пол. — Вылезла на последней карте!

— Просто я везучая, — хмыкнула она, и тут раздался мерзкий писк космического пейджера. Под пристальные взгляды партнеров по игре она вытащила его из кармана и увидела сообщение: «Ласточка, пора домой».

— Как-то слишком сопливо, — протянул Джонни, заглядывая ей через плечо. 

— Ну, это получше, чем «детка», «крошка» или что-то подобное, — отмахнулась Тонкс. Она прекрасно знала, что означало обращение «ласточка». Возвращайся немедленно. Как жаль, что поимка Батлера теперь откладывалась.

— Кажется, Кэти не такая уж ледышка, как мы думали, — усмехнулся Джонни. — Что, полетишь теперь на крыльях любви? 

— Естественно, — она загребла выигрыш в карман кожаной куртки и поднялась со стула. — До встречи, мальчики. 

Выходя из бара, Тонкс заметила, что один из посетителей в тёмном углу пусть и осторожно, но не спускал с неё глаз. 

Постаравшись запомнить это лицо, Тонкс направилась на стоянку, где её ждал маленький, аккуратный и, конечно, обожаемый корабль. Ей предстояла новая срочная работа, а раз Кингсли написал «домой», то ждали её только в одном месте — на базе Звёздного флота «Хогвартс». 

* * *

Парадную форму Звёздного флота Тонкс не сильно любила: в этих дурацких юбках невозможно было быстро бегать, а на высоких каблуках она постоянно подворачивала ноги. Предстать перед Кингсли и адмиралом флота Дамблдором, конечно, можно было в любом виде, но Тонкс не знала, кто еще там будет. 

Оказавшись перед входом в зал совещаний, Тонкс вернула волосам родной цвет, но не смогла удержаться от искушения оставить пару розовых прядей. 

Споткнувшись, она буквально ввалилась в зал и, оглядев присутствующих, скороговоркой отрапортовала: 

— Лейтенант Звёздного флота Нимфадора Тонкс прибыла. Разрешите доложить?

— Вольно, мисс Тонкс, — доброжелательно улыбнулся адмирал Дамблдор. — Про поиски контрабандиста Батлера вы расскажете нам в другой раз. У нас для вас новое, срочное и весьма конфиденциальное задание. Не хотите чаю?

Смущенно улыбнувшись, Тонкс кивнула. Радушие и мягкий юмор адмирала Дамблдора покоряли всех, но резкие переходы в их беседах всегда ставили её в тупик.

Кроме сохранявшего молчание Кингсли, адмирала Дамблдора и коммодора Снейпа, не удостоившего Тонкс и взглядом, в зале было пусто, и она даже пожалела, что вырядилась в парадную форму.

— Ну что, мисс Тонкс, надеюсь, не сильно скучаете во время ваших миссий? Или уже созрели до исследовательской деятельности? — мягко спросила Дамблдор, когда им принесли чай.

Тонкс покачала головой: служить на крупном корабле было интересно, но изучать новые планеты, сливаясь с местными жителями, ей было куда более по душе. 

— Мисс Тонкс еще не наигралась в шпиона, — презрительно прищурился коммодор Снейп. 

— Северус, — бросил на него укоряющий взгляд адмирал Дамблдор. — Деятельность мисс Тонкс в сочетании с её способностями метаморфа достойна всяческого восхищения и поощрения. 

Поджав губы, коммодор Снейп с явным неудовольствием кивнул, и Дамблдор продолжил:

— Мисс Тонкс, задание, которое я хочу вам предложить, крайне сложное. Вчера ночью из академии сбежал кадет Гарри Поттер.

— Не просто сбежал, — тихо вставил коммодор Снейп.

— Это что же, сын самого капитана Поттера? — удивленно спросила Тонкс. — Но о нём столько лет никто ничего не слышал…

— У него фамилия тети — Дурсль. Мы решили, что не следует привлекать к мальчику лишнее внимание, хотя многие студенты Академии, разумеется, знают, что он Поттер.

Тонкс вспомнила улыбчивого лейтенанта-коммандера Джеймса Поттера, который был капитаном корабля «Энтерпрайз» всего пятнадцать минут, но спас больше тысячи человек. Когда он вместе с её двоюродным дядей Сириусом Блэком приезжал к ним в гости, она была совсем маленькой. Но именно истории Джеймса Поттера о бескрайнем космосе вдохновили малышку Тонкс пойти в Звёздный флот. 

— Но… почему Гарри Поттер сбежал?

— Увы, этого никто не знает, моя дорогая мисс Тонкс. Гарри и еще десять кадетов исчезли ночью на корабле «Энтерпрайз 2081». 

— И некоторые из них точно находятся там не по своей воле, — мрачно добавил коммодор Снейп.

— Это минимальный состав экипажа, чтобы такой огромный корабль взлетел, — вспомнила Тонкс, примерно понимая, зачем шестнадцатилетний парень мог угнать корабль, являющийся полной копией того, капитаном которого был его отец. Только геройствовать. 

— Нам нужно, чтобы вы их нашли, мисс Тонкс. И как можно скорее. Но, учитывая сложность этой задачи, у нас есть для вас напарник…

— Кхм… Адмирал Дамблдор, но я привыкла работать одна…

— …Вашим напарником будет старший лейтенант Ремус Люпин, один из старинных друзей Джеймса. Он хорошо знает Гарри и сможет убедить его вернуться вместе с вами. 

— Но почему вам тогда не отправить одного мистера Люпина?

— Потому что, судя по последнему сигналу, мальчишка направился в сторону созвездия Цефея, прихватив с собой сыновей Малфоя, Нотта и Забини! — выплюнул коммодор Снейп.

Тонкс присвистнула: дело сбежавшего Гарри Поттера набирало серьезный оборот. Парень вырос и собрался не просто геройствовать, а мстить за отца. И, видимо, в качестве приманки взял с собой сыновей бывших членов Пожирателей космоса.

…Когда в начале XXI века Альбус Дамблдор вместе с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом объявили всему миру о существование волшебства, маги ждали новой войны. Но эти яркие и харизматичные люди смогли убедить магглов в том, что только совместными усилиями можно предотвратить возможные катастрофы, голод, страдания и усовершенствовать все технологии — в том числе и космические. 

За сорок лет Земля сделала огромный скачок в развитии, создала Звёздный флот и вышла на контакт с андорианцами и вулканцами. Магам больше не нужно было скрываться, браки с магглами даже поощрялись. Все говорили о наступлении истинного Золотого века.

Но недовольные были всегда. Членов старых чистокровных семей не устраивали происходящие перемены — в особенности теории маггловских генетиков о более сильном магическом потенциале у детей, рожденных от смешанных браков. И когда у чистокровных магов появился лидер, восстание не заставило себя долго ждать.

Том Реддл, которого позже называли лордом Волдемортом, был самым блестящим выпускником Звёздной академии за всё время её существования. В двадцать пять лет он уже стал капитаном звездолёта «Ровена» и в 2060 году мог получить звание адмирала, но вместо этого организовал орден «Рыцари космоса». 

В противовес Федерации планет Рыцари космоса, которых теперь называли не иначе как Пожиратели космоса, ратовали за господство магов над технологиями, магглами и другими расами. Многие потом шептались, что и сам Президент Федерации Гриндельвальд не был против такого поворота событий, поэтому всё и зашло так далеко.

Двадцать лет лорд Волдеморт и его люди терроризовали космос, пока в созвездии Цефея их корабль не столкнулся с «Энтерпрайзом». Принявший на себя командование кораблём капитан Джеймс Поттер вместе с женой ценой своих жизней спасли весь экипаж, атаковав корабль лорда Волдеморта. После их тарана от обоих звездолётов ничего не осталось, потерявшее своего лидера восстание потерпело поражение, а Поттеры были посмертно признаны героями. Некоторые Пожиратели космоса признали свои ошибки и были оправданы, другие оказались в тюрьме. Но были и те, кто до сих пор скрывался в созвездии Цефея… 

— Кажется, скоро могут начаться очередные беспорядки, — оторвавшись от своих размышлений, тихо заметила Тонкс.

— Президент Гриндельвальд пообещал дать мне неделю тишины, — ответил Дамблдор. — Если за это время вы сможете вернуть Гарри и других студентов в Академию, Звёздный флот и вся Федерация избежит проблем. 

Тонкс нервно постучала пальцами по столу. Она никогда не отказывалась от хорошего приключения, но разбираться с подростками, возомнившими себя героями и способными своими действиями спровоцировать очередное восстание, совсем не хотелось. Да и количество астероидов в созвездии Цефея, несмотря на её опыт, делало эту затею крайне опасной. Но, поймав просящий взгляд Кингсли, Тонкс поняла, что у нее нет другого выхода, и обреченно кивнула. 

— Я согласна. И буду работать вместе с Ремусом Люпином. 

— Благодарю, мисс Тонкс, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Ремус прибудет с минуты на минуту. 

Дверь зала, как по заказу, отворилась, и Тонкс увидела того самого мужчину, который совсем недавно наблюдал за ней на Клингоне. Она-то думала, что её выбрали как последнюю и единственную надежду: из-за её таланта пилота, знаний об астероидах в малых звёздных системах, шпионских навыков… Но её еще и проверять вздумали. Охренительно.

— Всем добрый вечер, — мягко заговорил Люпин. — Прошу прощения, я немного опоздал.

— Ничего страшного, Ремус, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Мы уже ввели мисс Тонкс в курс дела, так что вы можете отправляться. Дорога каждая минута.

— Как скажете, — ответил Люпин, протягивая Тонкс руку. — Приятно познакомиться. Вы можете звать меня Ремус.

— А меня зови Тонкс — тогда поладим, — с раздражением пожав ладонь Ремуса, она быстро встала. — Моя «Аврора» уже ждёт нас, так что вперёд.

Спешным шагом проходя привычную дорогу до космопорта, одной рукой Тонкс набрала на космическом пейджере короткое сообщение Кингсли: «Будешь должен».

* * *

— Я специально выбирала небольшой звездолёт, — первой заговорила Тонкс, когда они уже шли по стоянке. — Пара дополнительных кают там есть, но роскоши, как на кораблях типа «Фаррагута», обещать не могу.

— Ничего страшного, я неприхотлив, — улыбнулся Ремус Люпин. Тонкс хмыкнула: если это правда, то он выгодно отличался от старших по званию офицеров, которых она знала.

— А на каком корабле ты служишь?

— Я служил на «Энтерпрайзе», — просто ответил Ремус, и Тонкс сконфуженно замолчала. Можно было бы догадаться. — А сейчас выполняю различные задания адмирала Дамблдора, но полагаю, они не такие интересные, как твои.

— Тоже разведка?

— Скорее, исследования в области медицины. Как-никак бывший начальник медицинской службы, — пожал он плечами.

— Понятно, — кивнула Тонкс и решила не ходить вокруг да около. — И какие исследования тебя привели сегодня утром на Клингон?

— Заметила, значит, — совершенно не смутился он. — Это было простое любопытство: хотел перед официальной встречей взглянуть, как сильно выросла дочь Андромеды.

Тонкс застыла как вкопанная и, всмотревшись в лицо Ремуса Люпина, наконец вспомнила. Конечно же она виделась в детстве не только с Джеймсом Поттером, но и с ним.

_ — Дора-раздора, ну как же ты так? — Сириус посадил её в кресло на террасе. — На ровном месте же!_

_— Ничего, будущие офицеры Звёздного флота не боятся боли, — отмахнулась шестилетняя Тонкс. Разбитые колени саднили, но она не расстраивалась: зато смогла обогнать Джеймса и Питера. — От мамы только влетит._

_— От Андромеды влетит скорее мне, — проворчал Сириус. _

_— Думаю, я смогу решить эту проблему, — еще один друг Сириуса, Ремус, присел рядом и с мягкой улыбкой достал волшебную палочку. Он начал шептать разные заклинания, и раны стали медленно затягиваться и исчезать. — Вот и всё._

_— Спасибо, — просияла Тонкс, и её волосы стали ярко-фиолетовыми. _

_— Но под ноги всё-таки смотри почаще, — хмыкнул Сириус, потрепав её по голове. — Неуклюжих в Звёздный флот не берут._

_— А я стану капитаном корабля и назначу главным врачом Ремуса, — скорчила рожицу Тонкс. — И буду падать хоть каждый день._

_— Спасибо за доверие, — улыбнулся он под смешки Сириуса. _

Как же давно это было. Сейчас дядя Сириус, виновник гибели «Энтерпрайза» и шпион Пожирателей космоса, был в бегах, а Тонкс предстояло вместе с Ремусом Люпином, который когда-то залечивал ей разбитые колени, искать Гарри Поттера. 

— Этот день буквально полон сюрпризов, — пробормотала Тонкс, когда они подошли к «Авроре». И тут же поняла, что сказала это очень зря: там их ждал еще один. Крупный черный пёс подпрыгнул и с радостным лаем стал крутиться возле Ремуса.

— О Мерлин, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не твоя собака, — простонала Тонкс.

— Почему? — поглаживая пса за ухом, спросил Ремус. — Бродяга, познакомься, это Тонкс. 

Пёс с любопытством вильнул хвостом и подошел ближе.

— Ладно. Куда мы его отвезём?

— В созвездие Цефея, полагаю, — развёл руками Ремус. — Наверное, надо было тебя предупредить, что я всегда путешествую с Бродягой. Он отличная ищейка.

Бродяга одарил Тонкс наглым, практически человеческим взглядом и согласно гавкнул.

— Учитывая, что мы гонимся за крупным космическим кораблем, я не уверена, что нам понадобится пёс-ищейка. 

— Но, Нимфадора…

— Тонкс.

— Тонкс, пожалуйста, Бродяга без меня пропадёт, я не могу оставить его одного. И потом, он тебя даже не побеспокоит, обещаю. 

Ремус говорил одновременно убедительно и умоляюще, и мозгами Тонкс понимала, что ей банально заговаривают зубы. Но она была слишком доброй — вот все и играли на её эмоциях. Так что в итоге Тонкс махнула рукой и начала подниматься по трапу. 

Если пёс не будет ей мешать — какая, в принципе, разница? У всех свои странности. Вот у Ремуса Люпина — везде путешествовать со своей собакой… Ох, хорошо, если только путешествовать. 

— Кажется, нас считают зоофилами, — услышала Тонкс хриплый голос за своей спиной и удивлённо обернулась.

— Э-э-э… — Ремус смущенно улыбнулся. — Слух Бродяги чувствителен к более низким частотам, так что я часто разговариваю с ним таким голосом. А шутка не очень удачная, да? 

— У тебя превосходное чувство юмора, — закатила глаза Тонкс. — Проходи на корабль. Я переоденусь, и через десять минут мы взлетаем. 

* * *

Тонкс знала, что в любимой кожаной куртке и с волосами привычной длины, она будет чувствовать себя комфортно даже в самом неприятном обществе. А общество Ремуса Люпина было не то чтобы неприятным — скорее, странным и немного неловким. Он помнил её еще ребенком, а сейчас вёл себя очень внимательно и даже обходительно, и один Мерлин знает, что творилось в его голове.

— Ну что, — Тонкс вбила необходимые координаты и запустила двигатели, проигнорировав комплимент Ремуса про «клевый прикид», опять сказанный дурацким хриплым голосом, и неотрывно следящего за ней Бродягу. — До планеты Ворф нам лететь около шести часов. Там я предлагаю спокойно перекусить, закупить всё необходимое и пообщаться с населением. Если среди кадетов, сбежавших с Гарри Поттером, есть толковые ребята, они точно должны сделать там привал. Это самая удачная точка для варп-прыжка в созвездие Цефея, на остальных ближайших планетах существует высокая вероятность попасть в воронку астероидов. Ну а если они дурачки, то мы просто дождемся их на Ворфе и закончим эту миссию.

— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся Ремус.

— Ты знаешь еще кого-то из них?

— Всех, — ответил он, протягивая ей флешку с личными делами кадетов. — Преподавал у них два года назад.

— Так ты не только медик-исследователь, но и учитель, — присвистнула Тонкс. — А какой предмет? 

— Защита от тёмных сил.

— Неожиданно, — удивленно заметила Тонкс.

— Юная леди, сомнение в вашем голосе меня оскорбляет, — хмыкнул Ремус. — Я был одним из лучших на курсе у контр-адмирала Грюма. 

— Тогда снимаю шляпу, преклоняюсь и восхищаюсь, — со смехом ответила Тонкс, просматривая данные с флешки. 

Фотография в личном деле Гарри Поттера объясняла, почему в Академии невозможно было скрыть его настоящую фамилию — он буквально был копией своего отца. Просматривая указанные данные, Тонкс отмечала главное: отличные успехи в заклинаниях, занял в Академии первое место в гонке на малых звёздолетах. На модуляциях звёздного боя всегда был в основном составе экипажа: навигатором, тактическим офицером, а последние полгода — капитаном. 

— Ты знаешь, почему он мог сбежать? — повернулась она к Ремусу.

— Не представляю, — Ремус пожал плечами. — И корю себя. Если бы я вернулся на базу раньше…

— Смог бы убедить его не сбегать?

— Возможно. Гарри оставлял мне сообщение, хотел срочно со мной о чём-то поговорить. Но когда я вышел на связь, адмирал Дамблдор уже рассказал мне о его побеге.

— По логике, он должен был бы узнать что-то новое о крушении «Энтепрайза» или о Пожирателях космоса, которые тогда были на «Ровене». Мне кажется, больше ничего не могло заставить его так внезапно броситься в созвездие Цефея. 

Ремус согласно кивнул, но что-то такое было в его виде, что Тонкс почувствовала: ей что-то не договаривают. 

— Ты был тогда на «Энтерпрайзе»?

— Нет. В тот год у меня было важное задание в системе Вульфмен. С Джеймсом и Лили был только наш друг Питер, — последние слова Ремус с плохом скрываемым презрением проговорил под тихое рычание Бродяги, и Тонкс напряглась.

— А где он сейчас?

— Погиб от рук Сириуса Блэка, вернувшись на базу Звёздного флота. По крайней мере, так говорят.

— А ты так не считаешь?

— Его тело так и не нашли, — холодно проговорил Ремус, и Тонкс на секунду стало жутко. Обрывки детских воспоминаний об этих четверых совершенно не вписывались в то, что случилось с ними дальше. И ей не хотелось знать, какие сложности и недосказанности могли быть в их дружбе. Вот в её с Чарли всё хотя бы объяснимо…

«Надеюсь, они все не были влюблены в Лили Поттер», — подумала Тонкс, а вслух, чтобы сменить тему, быстро проговорила:

— Ну что, сам Гарри, судя по личному делу, настоящий лидер и умеет вести за собой людей. А ты можешь коротко рассказать самое важное о тех, кто улетел с ним? — спросила она, похлопав по креслу для второго пилота.

Ремус улыбнулся и, сев рядом, начал быстро пролистывать личные дела кадетов.

— Гермиона Грейнджер. Очень умная и способная. Хотела быть офицером по науке, но в тренировочных боях берет на себя роль первого помощника при Гарри. Рон Уизли — лучший друг Гарри. Уверен, что на «Энтерпрайз 2081» именно он стал навигатором, во время модулей показывал отличные результаты. Джинни Уизли — связист и очень боевая особа. 

— Думаешь, взяла на себя роль начальника службы безопасности? — хмыкнула Тонкс, глядя на милую девушку на фотографии. На Чарли она была похожа только огненно-рыжими волосами.

— Наверное, она всё-таки осталась офицером по связи, а вот Дин Томас — точно служба безопасности, — Ремус провёл по экрану, открывая следующее дело. — Теодор Нотт… Сообразительный малый, и я не уверен, что он так уж поддерживает взгляды своего отца. Вероятно, его поставили рулевым, чтобы его действия в случае чего мог контролировать Рон. Симус Финниган — талантливый экспериментатор и, полагаю, главный инженер. Невилл Лонгботтом и Луна Лавгуд — медицинский персонал. 

— А Драко Малфой и Блейз Забини?

— Полагаю, почётные заложники, — усмехнулся Ремус. — Далеко неглупые ребята, но не могу представить их в компании Гарри по собственной воле. 

— А остальные, наверное, очень дружны между собой? — спросила Тонкс, понимая, что иначе бы неопытные подростки не ввязались в такое опасное предприятие. Вот если бы Чарли попросил её о чем-то, когда им было по шестнадцать, она пошла бы за ним и в огонь, и в воду.

— Ты права, — кивнул Ремус. — Особенно Гарри, Рон и Гермиона. Они дружат с момента поступления в Академию.

— Что ж… Отправься они не в систему Цефея, эта миссия была бы проще. Но так интереснее, — Тонкс настроила автопилот и с наслаждением потянулась. — Пойду немного вздремну: день выдался тяжелый.

— Я послежу, — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Не вздумай ничего трогать! И ты тоже, — погрозила она пальцем Бродяге, который, казалось, готов был начать с наслаждением грызть все рычаги на пульте управления. — «Аврора» не любит мужских рук.

Тонкс точно надо было поспать — иначе бы ей вряд ли слышался за спиной лающий смех.

* * *

На космостанции Ворфа, как Тонкс и ожидала, не было больше ни одного звездолёта. Всё-таки это была малонаселенная планета с небольшим количество ресурсом и только одним преимуществом — возможностью совершить варп-прыжок в весьма сомнительную звёздную систему. Если Гарри Поттер уже был здесь, у него вряд ли получилось остаться незамеченным.

— Сначала сходим к начальнику станции? — спросила Тонкс.

— Да, — согласился Ремус. — Если кто-то прилетал сюда за последние сутки, то они не могли не сделать здесь стоянку. 

Встретившись с начальником станции Джеком, Тонкс без промедлений потребовала информацию о всех, кто прилетал на планету, объясняя это тем, что они разыскивают банду опасных преступников. Ремус удивленно приподнял брови, но поддержал её версию. Выслушивая подробный отчет Джека, Тонкс поняла, что эти ребята очень умные. Они действительно уже были на Ворфе и догадывались, что за ними может быть погоня.

— Говорите, были еще торговцы с Альтаира? — переспросила Тонкс, выразительно поглядывая на Ремуса.

— Да, буквально пару часов назад телепортировались обратно на свой шаттл. Молодые ребята, брат и сестра. 

— А они не сказали, почему их торговое судно не спустилось на планету?

— А зачем, если в нашу дыру им надо было доставить всего пару ящиков? — пожал плечами Джек. — Вряд ли это те преступники, которых вы ищете, офицеры. Совсем молодые ребята.

— Девушка была низенькой брюнеткой с короткой стрижкой? — хмуро спросил Ремус.

— Нет-нет, — покачал головой он. — Совсем другая: очень красивая, высокая, рыжеволосая. 

— Что ж, спасибо за информацию, — вежливо улыбнулась Тонкс. — Не подскажете, где мы можем здесь перекусить?

— В «Кварке» — всего десять минут отсюда.

— Зачем ты описал совсем другую девушку? — прошептала Тонкс Ремусу на ухо, когда они вышли из кабинета Джека.

— Ну, во-первых, я поддерживал твою версию о страшных межпланетных преступниках, — улыбнулся Ремус. — Во-вторых, ребята не вызвали подозрений, но они могли и маскироваться. А в-третьих, они всё еще курсанты Звёздного флота — не стоит, чтобы кто-то потом вспоминал о них, как о каких-то грабителях.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — кивнула она. — Хотя всё-таки чересчур о них печешься. Я всё понимаю, сама люблю влипать во всякие приключения, но должны же быть хоть какие-то внутренние тормоза! И что ты так ухмыляешься? Не согласен со мной?

— Просто немного удивлён, что мне об этом говорит девушка, игравшая в покер с бандитами и чуть не просадившая почти триста юнитов. А всё для того, чтобы узнать, бывает ли в том баре один контрабандист.

— Ой, иди ты, — Тонкс толкнула его в плечо, конечно же, умудрившись при этом подвернуть ногу.

— Всё-всё, я молчу, — Ремус примирительно выставил руки вперед, но смеяться не перестал. 

Сейчас он казался моложе своих лет: черты лица разгладились, глаза искрились весельем. Да и смех у него был очень заразительный, и губы Тонкс против воли растянулись в улыбке. 

— А по первому впечатлению я наивно предполагала, что ты немного серьезнее.

— И не зря, — Ремус важно закивал. — Так и есть: я ужасный зануда. Просто хочу, чтобы мы сработались и ты перестала настороженно ко мне относиться, — и под её удивленным взглядом добавил: — Искренность — лучшая политика.

— Понимаешь, дело в том, что я уже слишком привыкла работать без напарника…

— А тут тебе подсунули меня, даже не посоветовавшись. Я понимаю. Если тебе интересно, моего мнения тоже никто не спрашивал.

— Думаешь, ты справился бы с этим заданием в одиночку?

— Вряд ли, — покачал головой Ремус. — Я неплохой пилот, но никогда не сталкивался с астероидными поясами. Да и заговаривать людям зубы, как это получается у тебя, я точно не умею.

— Ладно, — ответила со смешком Тонкс, протягивая ему руку. — Мы с тобой жертвы обстоятельств, и нам действительно надо работать сообща. Обещаю избавиться от всякой подозрительности.

— Отлично, — Ремус пожал её ладонь. — Теперь я могу называть тебя Нимфадора?

— О нет, — поморщилась она, — только Тонкс. Терпеть не могу своё имя.

— Но почему?

— Оно слишком вычурное, — хмыкнула она, бодрым шагом направляясь к «Кварку». 

* * *

— В созвездии Цефея много планет, но исследованы только десять — Тонкс вывела схему созвездия на экран компьютера. — Есть идеи, на какую планету они планируют полететь?

— Если склоняться к твоей версии, что они ищут кого-то из бывших Пожирателей космоса, то это может быть какая-то из трёх центральных планет, — Ремус увеличил модель созвездий и прищурился, — но из любой точки им надо преодолеть буквально стену астероидов.

— И это очень сложно сделать на кораблях класса «Энтерпрайз». Так что самой удачной планетой для варп-прыжка должна стать Миранда, — Тонкс показала на небольшую планету в южной части созвездия. — Астероидные пояса там не такие насыщенные. 

— Согласен, — кивнул Ремус

— Ну тогда… — Тонкс вбила необходимые координаты и потянула рычаг. — В путь!

* * *

— Узнал что-нибудь? — попивая свой коктейль, тихо спросила Тонкс у вернувшегося Ремуса. Они оставили совершенно точно недовольного таким решением Бродягу на «Авроре», а сами отправились в самый большой бар на «Миранде» и, почти не раздумывая, решили вести себя как парочка на первом свидании. 

Тонкс наслаждалась музыкой и оценивающе разглядывала посетителей, а Ремус ходил за напитками и болтал с барменом, всячески производя впечатление неловкого и смущенного ухажера. Это был наилучший выход — офицеров звёздного флота в системе Цефея не очень любили, потому что слишком многие проворачивали здесь разные нелегальные делишки.

— У меня две новости — хорошая и плохая, — Ремус с романтичным видом сжал её ладонь, и со стороны могло казаться, что он наконец решился признаться в своих чувствах. Тонкс еле сдержалась, чтобы не засмеяться. — И начну с той, которая приведёт тебя в восторг. Ты угадала — они выбрали для варп-прыжка Миранду. Бармен видел здесь Нотта.

— Чудесно, — Тонкс мило улыбнулась. — Вот только, судя по обещанной плохой новости, они снова слиняли?

— И мы разминулись уже здесь. Час назад Нотт ушел отсюда, по его словам, с лучшей межгалактической пиццей во Вселенной.

— Где мои шестнадцать лет? — закатила глаза Тонкс. — И что нам делать теперь?

— Мой ответ тебе не понравится. 

— Так плохая новость была не в том, что они слиняли, — поняла Тонкс. — Ты знаешь куда.

— Напоминаю тебе, что нам не стоит привлекать нежелательное внимание, — Ремус успокаивающе погладил её ладонь. — Поэтому постарайся возмущаться не очень громко. Нотт выпросил у бармена пароль на секретную вечеринку на Каригулле. 

— Они что, идиоты?! Да эта планета же кишит сутенерами, контрабандистами и работорговцами! 

— Тонкс, — предупреждающе начал он, и она обессиленно зарычала:

— Как ты можешь быть так спокоен?

— Как бы я ни злился, ситуация не изменится.

— Ладно, — Тонкс вытащил руку из его хватки и встала. — Возвращаемся на «Аврору» и летим на Каригуллу. 

— Может, сначала выслушаешь моё предложение, дорогая?

— Ну давай попробуем, дорогой, — фыркнула Тонкс, но на место села.

— У меня тоже уже есть пароль на завтрашнюю вечеринку. Но лететь туда прямо сейчас нет никого смысла. Нам обоим надо отдохнуть: управлять звездолётом в астероидных поясах, находясь на взводе, точно не стоит.

— Предположим.

— Бармен здесь очень внимателен к щедрым клиентам и уже предложил мне лучшую комнату на третьем этаже, если моё свидание окажется удачным, — усмехнулся Ремус.

А он не так прост. Или мама при последней встрече была права, и у Тонкс просто на лбу написано, что она мечтает о мягкой тёплой постели. А учитывая, что последние две недели у неё не было возможности нормально отдохнуть, номер был бы кстати.

— Ты спишь на полу, — хмыкнула Тонкс. — Или на диване, если лучшая комната здесь его предусматривает. 

— На другое и не претендую, — рассмеялся он.

* * *

Ремус Люпин и правда был настоящим рыцарем. Тонкс, конечно, и не ждала, что он будет к ней приставать, особенно учитывая шутки в духе «не хочу, чтобы мне оторвали голову», но эта бескорыстность, безо всякого двойного дна, была очень приятна. 

Попивая крепкий кофе и поглядывая на Ремуса, Тонкс задумалась, повёл бы Чарли себя так же, окажись он наедине с девушкой в комнате с огромной кроватью. Хотелось бы верить, что когда они еще были вместе, ничего бы не было. А сейчас… Это наверняка талантливо объяснилось бы необходимостью расслабиться во время сложной миссии, притом обоим.

— Всё в порядке? — прервал её размышления голос Ремуса. 

— Да-да, — поспешно закивала Тонкс и брякнула первое, что пришло в голову: — Просто вспомнила, что кофе на «Авроре» закончился.

Только потом она поняла, какую глупость сморозила: во время полета на Миранду он лично приносил ей латте. Но Ремус тактично промолчал, хотя Тонкс и углядела лёгкую улыбку, которую он поспешно спрятал за своим стаканом с кофе. 

Когда после завтрака они наконец прибыли на «Аврору», Бродяга ждал их прямо у входного люка и встретил таким ревнивым взглядом, что Тонкс не выдержала и засмеялась: 

— Не волнуйся, чудовище, твой хозяин был тебе исключительно верен, — она почесала пса за ухом и, не обращая внимания на брошенное в спину «ну-ну», буквально вприпрыжку направилась в кабину. Летать Тонкс всё-таки любила не меньше, чем шпионить и внедряться в компании сомнительных личностей. Управляя кораблём, она чувствовала себя настоящим героем, пусть это и не был огромный звездолёт, на котором люди выполняли бы её поручения и безоговорочно верили в неё. Давным-давно, почти в другой жизни, когда они с Чарли вместе служили на «Фаррагуте», у Тонкс не было никаких амбиций: хватало и того, что он рядом. Теперь всё стало иначе и определенно лучше. 

«Когда вытащу Рона и Джинни из этой передряги, обязательно упрошу кого-нибудь сделать наше совместное фото и пришлю Чарли. Может, поймет, что и моя работа полезна», — с усмешкой подумала Тонкс, запуская двигатели.

* * *

«Серебряная гавань» просто кишела всякого рода преступниками. Пробиваясь сквозь развлекающуюся толпу, Тонкс с сожалением замечала знакомые по сводкам Федерации лица. Но пытаться арестовать их было бы бесполезно — здесь Звёздному флоту не окажет помощь ни одна душа.

— Будем действовать по вчерашнему сценарию? — шепнул ей на ухо Ремус, и Тонкс, продолжая сканировать взглядом зал, кивнула. 

— Но здесь их найти будет сложнее. Не знаю, что это за секретная вечеринка, если она больше напоминает празднование юбилея Федерации.

— Видимо, межгалактические преступники любят размах, — ответил ей Ремус, и они тихо засмеялись. 

Когда им удалось найти угловой столик с неплохим обзором, Ремус ушел за коктейлями, а Тонкс продолжила разглядывать зал, надеясь найти кого-то из курсантов. Вот только наткнулась она совсем не на того, кого ожидала здесь встретить.

Мужчина, слишком похожий на коммодора Яксли, обнимал роскошную брюнетку и смеялся над шутками своего собеседника. Тонкс, конечно, могло подвести зрение, но второй человек явно был находившимся в бегах старейшим членом Пожирателей космоса Антонином Долоховым. 

Это нельзя было просто так оставить. Убедившись, что не привлечёт ничье внимание, Тонкс стянула с себя куртку и двумя быстрыми движениями трансфигурировала остальную одежду в непотребство, в котором в «Серебряной гавани» прохаживались девушки из эскорта. 

Времени на раздумья оставалось всё меньше, и Тонкс решительно залезла под стол и сделала глубокий вдох. Она буквально кожей ощущала, как черты лица становятся миловиднее, а золотистые кудри рассыпаются по плечам. Этот образ глупенькой куклы использовался уже не в первый раз: мужчины никогда не проходили мимо таких.

Обворожительно улыбаясь, Тонкс нырнула в толпу, стремясь найти Ремуса, пока Яксли никуда не делся. И ей повезло: Ремуса загораживали две танцующие парочки, и Тонкс, не задумываясь, схватил его за руку.

— Угостишь даму коктейлем, красавчик? — буквально пропела она. 

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Ремуса при её виде, и он уже собирался тактично отказать, но остановился. Видимо, увидел пустующий стол и всё понял.

Тонкс сделала несколько глотков и склонилась к его уху:

— Коммодор Яксли здесь, возможно, в компании Долохова. Я должна убедиться.

— Будь осторожна, — шепнул Ремус, сжимая её ладонь.

— Спасибо, милый, — уже громче сказала Тонкс, поцеловала его в щеку и буквально полетела к лестнице.

Они всё еще были там. Теперь Тонкс убедилась, что зрение её не подвело: это действительно были Яксли и Долохов. Выдохнув, она чуть замедлила шаг и начала плавно подниматься наверх. Главное — не оступиться, как обычно.

Конечно, она не могла не привлечь их внимание. Яксли бросил оценивающий взгляд на свою спутницу, будто бы сравнивая её с Тонкс, а в глазах Долохова загорелся неподдельный интерес.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — томно проговорила Тонкс, кладя руку Долохову на плечо. — Скучаете?

— Теперь, пожалуй, нет, — Долохов запустил руку ей в волосы и чуть потянул на себя. Тонкс улыбнулась самой эротичной улыбкой, на которую была способна.

— А тебя сегодня повезло, Антонин, — с лёгкой завистью проговорил Яксли.

— Да, Маргарет постаралась на славу, — кивнул Антонин. — Ну что, детка, пойдем наверх? Нас уже все заждались.

* * *

«Ну ты и влипла, лейтенант Тонкс», — отстраненно подумала она, поглаживая плечи Долохова. 

В планы Тонкс совершенно точно не входило сидеть на коленях у бежавшего преступника и изображать наслаждение от всех его действий. Но с тех пор, как почти полчаса назад она подошла к Долохову на лестнице, уйти уже не представлялось возможным. 

На секретной вечеринке на Каригулле собиралась еще более секретная вечеринка Пожирателей космоса, на которой они то ли вели серьёзные разговоры, то ли просто пили и развлекались со шлюхами. Что было вернее, Тонкс пока не поняла. 

Из еще пяти присутствующих мужчин онас сожалением узнала двоих: старшего лейтенанта Руквуда и Уолдена Макнейра, занимавшего какую-то должность в совете Федерации планет. Значит, многие сторонники Волдеморта смогли не раскрыть себя после его поражения. И это ничуть не радовало.

Долохов снова поцеловал Тонкс в шею, и она максимально убедительно застонала. Омерзение всё-таки удалось загнать глубоко в себя — спасибо старым советам адмирала Грюма: отделять себя от тех, чей облик принимаешь.

Немного поёрзав на коленях у Долохова, Тонкс провела ногтями по его спине. И он определенно был доволен происходящим — судя по тому, как в ответ сжал её грудь.

— Не увлекайся, Антонин, — рассмеялся Яксли. — Время развлечений еще не настало. 

— Лорд сегодня не прилетит — так зачем тратить время на пустые разговоры?

«Лорд? — с ужасом пронеслось в голове Тонкс, — Мерлин великий, это что же получается? Он жив?»

— Но Северус обещал вырваться из-под надзора Дамблдора и приехать, — поглаживая бедра сидящей рядом с ним шлюхи, отозвался Руквуд. — Говорит, что у него какие-то важные новости.

Тонкс порадовалась, что они не видят её лица. Информация, которую она услышала, переворачивала весь мир с ног на голову. И это предвещало скорую катастрофу для Федерации вернее, чем побег компании курсантов.

— Если этот слизняк Снейп все же явится, передадите мне потом, что он сказал, — покрепче прижимая к себе Тонкс, произнёс Долохов. — А сейчас нам пора уединиться, верно, детка?

— О да, — прикусив его мочку уха, прошептала Тонкс. Им надо было как можно скорее выметаться из этой комнаты, чтобы она могла оглушить его и рассказать Ремусу, что видела и слышала.

Дверь снова открылась, и, повернувшись, Тонкс увидела, как какая-то женщина наклонилась к Яксли, что-то яростно ему нашептывая. 

Когда они закончили говорить и Тонкс увидела их лица, её охватило нехорошее предчувствие.

— Боюсь, Антонин, твоё уединение откладывается, — взмахнув палочкой, холодно проговорил Яксли, и Тонкс накрыла темнота. 

* * *

Первое, что она почувствовала, когда открыла глаза, — пульсирующая боль в каждой клеточке тела. 

— Очнулась, — удовлетворенно произнёс Яксли, опуская волшебную палочку. — Ну что, красавица, расскажешь нам всё по-хорошему?

Будучи привязанной к стулу в компании семи пусть и пьяных, но опасных преступников, Тонкс не представляла, как ей выбраться.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы, — испуганно пролепетала она. 

— Дрянь, — рявкнул Долохов, отвешивая ей крепкую пощечину. 

— Я только хотела немного подзаработать, — захныкала Тонкс, пытаясь унять нарастающую панику. Она сейчас заговорит им зубы и выберется отсюда. Обязательно.

— Маргарет никогда тебя здесь не видела, крошка, — наклонился к ней Яксли, — так что если не хочешь получить Круцио, рассказывай нам правду.

— Ты слишком добр к этой кукле, Яксли, — заговорил Макнейр. — Сломать ей пальцы и пообещать подправить эту мордашку — заговорит как миленькая.

— Антонин еще не успел с ней поиграть, надо оставить её относительно невредимой.

— Переживу, — хмуро бросил Долохов. 

— Прошу вас…

— Круцио! — взмахнул палочкой Яксли, и тело Тонкс будто бы пронзила тысяча игл. Как бы она ни хотела, сдержать крик было невозможно. 

— На кого ты работаешь? — Макнейр схватил её за волосы. — На эту крысу Эмброуза? Он не собирается поставлять нам оружие? Говори!

— Я ничего не знаю, — пробормотала Тонкс. Великий Мерлин, неужели они её убьют здесь? 

«Ремус, пожалуйста, вытащи меня отсюда», — подумала Тонкс, когда Долохов снова ударил ее, а Макнейр не сломал, но определенно вывихнул пару пальцев. 

— Придётся сказать правду, — совершенно безэмоционально заметил Яксли и снова взмахнул палочкой.

Тонкс зажмурилась, готовясь к новой вспышке боли, но вместо этого услышала жуткий грохот с правой стороны. Кто-то закричал, комнату заволокло дымом, и Пожиратели отскочили, забыв о ней.

Сделав глубокий вдох и пытаясь не обращать внимание на боль, Тонкс попыталась вытащить руки из верёвок. В дыме мелькали вспышки заклинаний, и рядом с ней пролетел ярко-красный луч, от которого она чудом смогла отклониться. 

— Уводи её отсюда! — услышала Тонкс чей-то крик, и через секунду рядом с ней оказался Ремус.

— Ты как? — спросил он, сжигая веревки заклинанием.

— Сойдет, — кивнула Тонкс, оглядываясь в поисках своей палочки. Но Ремус её опередил — оттаскивая Тонкс за широкий диван, он уже призвал её палочку с помощью манящих чар.

— Сможешь идти? — спросил он, протягивая её куртку и уменьшенные с помощью чар сапоги.

— Да, — отозвалась Тонкс, уже натягивая вещи. 

— Тогда уходим. — Ремус схватил её за руку и, посылая в туман заклинания, потащил к двери. — Бродяга, скорее!

— Сейчас, — прокричал кто-то Ремусу в ответ, и Тонкс подумала, что головой приложилась всё-таки знатно. Ведь не мог же Ремусу и правда отвечать пёс?..

Они проскочили лестницу и бросились к стоянке. За спиной она слышала крики, а Ремус постоянно оборачивался, посылая вдаль разные заклинания. Тонкс несколько раз падала, но мгновенно поднималась на ноги и бежала дальше. 

До «Авроры» оставалось не больше ста метров, но Ремус неожиданно резко затормозил.

— Что случилось? — спросила Тонкс, сделав глубокий вдох. Эта остановка была очень зря — она чувствовала, как силы покидают её. — Ремус, нам надо немедленно валить отсюда!

— Мы не можем улететь без Бродяги, — ответил Ремус, нетерпеливо вглядываясь в темноту. 

— В смысле? — спросила Тонкс, совершенно ничего не понимая.

— Я тебе объясню всё позже, — сказал Ремус. Из темноты выскочил какой-то мужчина и побежал к «Авроре» с криком:

— Лунатик, скорее, не тормози!

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул Ремус, и они с Тонкс кинулись к трапу.

Она даже сориентироваться не успела: тот мужчина бросился к капитанской рубке, запуская звездолёт. Но на самом деле это оказалось кстати: Тонкс осела рядом с входным люком, не в силах подняться. 

— Кто это? — спросила она у Ремуса, всё еще не веря в реальность происходящего. А «Аврора» уже набирала высоту.

— Бродяга, — просто ответил Ремус.

— Ты хочешь сказать мне, что это твоя собака? — махнув рукой в сторону того мужчины, пробормотала она.

— Я бы сказал, человек и пёс, — названный Бродягой мужчина вышел к ним. — Ну, снова здравствуй, Дора-раздора. 

* * *

Тонкс ущипнула себя пару раз, полагая, что просто бредит во время пыток. Но ни Ремус, ни Сириус Блэк, которого назвали Бродягой, не исчезли. Да как такое вообще возможно?

— Анимагия, племянница, — развёл руками Сириус Блэк, и она поняла, что последнюю фразу брякнула вслух. 

— Так вот, как ты прятался от суда Звёздного флота, дядюшка? — протянула в ответ Тонкс.

— Несправедливого, — тут же вставил Ремус. — Это очень долгая история, и мы её обязательно расскажем. Но только после того, как я тебя осмотрю.

— Подожди, — Тонкс, не обращая внимания на боль, вскочила на ноги. — Нам надо срочно связаться с адмиралом Дамблдором! Волдеморт жив и где-то скрывается, а коммодор Снейп работает на него! 

Реакция Ремуса и Сириуса на это заявление была совсем не той, которую Тонкс ожидала. Они переглянулись, но не произнесли ни слова. 

— Вы знали об этом, — осенило Тонкс. — И Гарри Поттер тоже, поэтому сбежал… Да что же вообще здесь творится?! 

— Дора-раздора, давай Ремус сначала исполнит свой врачебный долг, а потом мы поговорим, хорошо? — сказал Сириус.

— Будь добр называть меня Тонкс, — фыркнула она и, стараясь не обращать внимания на головокружение, гордо направилась в свою каюту. Правда, не подхвати её Ремус, вряд ли бы это получилось так успешно, как она себе представляла. 

Аккуратно усадив Тонкс на кровать, Ремус присел рядом и с совершенно бесстрастным видом стал разглядывать синяки и царапины на руках и плечах. 

— Я надеюсь, они не?..

— Нет-нет, — торопливо покачала головой Тонкс, прекрасно понимая, какое впечатление производил полуодетый вид блондинки, внешность которой она пока не сменила. — Только пытки.

— Прекрасно, — процедил Ремус и уже мягче добавил: — Если тебе не очень комфортно, то ты можешь сменить облик на… не знаю, хоть на самого ненавистного преподавателя в Академии.

Тонкс хихикнула: ни один мужчина еще не предлагал ей менять внешность, думая о её удобстве. 

— Всё нормально, — ответила Тонкс. — Я научилась отделять себя от тех, чей облик я принимаю.

— Тогда постарайся расслабиться, — Ремус тепло улыбнулся и начал медленно водить волшебной палочкой над её ранами. Тонкс прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как боль постепенно отступает. 

Его руки продолжали бережно изучать её травмы, и в этом состоянии полупокоя Тонкс наконец осознала, чем всё могло закончиться. Ужас накрыл её с головой, когда Ремус, перекидывая её волосы на одну сторону, почти невесомо коснулся щеки, которая еще горела от пощечин Долохова. 

Она нервно вздрогнула, и Ремус, будто ожидавший этого, крепко прижал её к себе:

— Тихо, Дора, тихо. Всё уже позади, ты в порядке. Никто больше тебя не тронет. 

Кроме мамы её никто не называл Дорой. И то бывало это нечасто — когда Тонкс вела себя хорошо и не лазила по деревьям с соседскими мальчишками. И ласковое обращение из далёкого детства заставило Тонкс всхлипнуть и уткнуться Ремусу в плечо.

— Я полная дура. Полезла куда не надо и чуть не угробила нас. Прости.

— Со всеми бывает, — произнёс Ремус, осторожно поглаживая её по спине. — Мы уже далеко от них.

— Я нашел… — вошедший в каюту с бутылкой виски Сириус весело присвистнул. — Вот так всегда: я, как заботливый дядюшка, перерыл весь корабль в поисках анестезии, а ты уже выбрала отличную альтернативу. Но я тебя понимаю: мы сами алкоголю частенько предпочитали рыдания на плече у няни Луни.

— В своём репертуаре, — закатил глаза Ремус, пока Тонкс с неохотой высвободилась из его уютных объятий.

— Ну мы же правда иногда называли тебя так в Академии, — Сириус плюхнулся на кровать с другой стороны от Тонкс и потряс перед ней бутылкой. — Будешь?

— После всего произошедшего мне это точно не помешает, — чуть поморщившись, Тонкс сделала два больших глотка и протянула виски Ремусу. Он пробормотал что-то про яблоко от яблони, но тоже приложился к бутылке.

— Ну что, — Тонкс выразительно посмотрела на них обоих. — Теперь вы готовы рассказать мне обещанную длинную историю? 

* * *

— Подождите, — Тонкс тряхнула волосами. Происходящее не укладывалось у неё в голове. — Вы сейчас всё это серьезно?

Сириус и Ремус, перебивая друг друга, говорили и говорили, и, если бы после виски они не перешли на чай, она бы решила, что этот рассказ — бред. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что пятнадцать лет назад, — Тонкс съела очередной кусок шоколада, заботливо предложенного Ремусом, — лорд Волдеморт напал на «Энтерпрайз», потому что охотился за Гарри Поттером? И именно Питер Петтигрю подстроил то столкновение в системе Цефея? А ты сбежал с планеты Азкабан, когда узнал, что Петтигрю прячется на Земле в своей анимагической форме?

— Верно, — кивнул Сириус.

— Бре-е-ед. Зачем грозе всего Звёздного флота охотиться за одним мальчиком?

— В общем… — Ремус бросил выжидательный взгляд на Сириуса и решительно добавил: — Волдеморт узнал о пророчестве, в котором говорилось, что только Гарри способен его победить. 

— А откуда вам о нём известно? — приподняла бровь Тонкс.

— Адмирал Дамблдор рассказал нам.

— Так вот зачем так долго скрывали фамилию Гарри, — догадалась Тонкс. — И всё-таки зря вы не рассказали Гарри об этом пророчестве, когда могли. Я, конечно, не педагог, — она насмешливо взглянула на Ремуса, — но тогда он, может, слинял бы на другой конец галактики, а не прямо в объятия тёмного мага, мечтающего его убить.

— Это вряд ли, — Сириус печально улыбнулся. — Гарри — сын Джеймса до мозга костей.

Тонкс почувствовала прилив жалости к Сириусу: было очевидно, что он всё еще винил себя в случившемся с Поттерами. Вулканская оспа, из-за которой Сириус остался координатором «Энтерпрайза» на базе Звёздного флота, действительно была случайностью. Но, зная лояльность Блэков к политике Волдеморта, не удивительно, что именно Сириуса обвинили в произошедшем.

— А коммодор Снейп? — перевела тему Тонкс. — Вы уверены, что он на нашей стороне?

— Я не верю ему ни на йоту, — прищурился Сириус. — Но раз адмирал Дамблдор ему доверяет… 

— Северус — сложный человек, — вставил Ремус. — Но учитывая, какую информацию мы от него получаем, я уверен, что он шпионит за людьми Волдеморта.

— Ясно, — протянула Тонкс. — Ну и остался главный вопрос: где теперь мы будем искать Гарри Поттера?

— Я уже говорил Ремусу: Гарри полетел на Каригуллу, чтобы найти Волдеморта, и раз его там не было…. — Сириус развёл руками. — Мы просто должны найти ту планету, где Пожиратели космоса устроили свою базу.

— Втроём? Без поддержки флота? — Сириус и Ремус дружно кивнули, и Тонкс нервно засмеялась. — Вы конченные психи.

— Мы не знаем, сколько верных Волдеморту людей еще служит в Звёздном флоте, — Ремус был совершенно прав, но Тонкс не хотелось это признавать. — А наша главная задача — уберечь Гарри.

«Раз вы не смогли уберечь его отца», — подумала про себя она. Ради Гарри эти двое были готовы и умереть. Но не мог же адмирал Дамблдор отправлять Тонкс вместе с ними, надеясь, что она сможет напомнить им о чувстве самосохранения?

— Ладно, — Тонкс задумчиво почесала переносицу. — Есть еще что-то, о чём мне стоит знать?

Сириус и Ремус переглянулись, и Тонкс, чувствуя, что её волосы становятся ярко-красными, раздраженно подскочила.

— Ох, даже не смейте! Я вам не шестнадцатилетний подросток, которому можно морочить голову! Не ты ли говорил мне, Ремус, что искренность — лучшая политика? Выкладывайте всё немедленно, или я разверну «Аврору» на Землю!

— Я оборотень, Дора, — с нечитаемым выражением лица произнёс Ремус, и весь запал Тонкс разом пропал. Теперь многое встало на свои места: небольшие шрамы, медицинские исследования, поручения в системе Вульфмен... На дворе был XXII век, волшебники вышли на контакт с множеством инопланетных рас, но многие по-прежнему сторонились и боялись оборотней даже сильнее, чем вампиров.

— Но если я правильно понимаю, чем дальше мы находимся от Земли, тем меньше вероятность, что в полнолуние ты обратишься? — бодро отозвалась Тонкс. — Да и модифицированное ликантропное, я уверена, у тебя как медика с собой. Не думаю, что об этом стоит беспокоиться. 

— Ты точно _моя_ племянница, — довольно усмехнулся Сириус. Ремус ничего ей не ответил, но на его лице появилась благодарная улыбка, и Тонкс быстро отвела глаза. Странное смущение, которое она испытывала в присутствии Ремуса, усиливалось, когда он становился таким. 

Пульт управления издал противный писк, предупреждавший о приближении к астероидному поясу, и Тонкс уже было встала, но Сириус жестом остановил её.

— Тебе надо отдыхать, так что сегодня моя очередь рулить. Тем более после корыта Ремуса я сплю и вижу, чтобы поуправлять нормальным кораблём.

— Сириус, — с лёгким осуждением проговорил Ремус.

— Я же говорила, что «Аврора» не любит мужских рук, — заметила Тонкс, вспоминая, что Чарли когда-то даже не смог запустить её звездолёт.

— Ты что, думаешь, самая яркая звезда ночного неба не справится со звездой утренней? — хохотнул Сириус.

«Бесполезно», — одним губами прошептал ей Ремус, и Тонкс, не выдержав, хихикнула. 

— Ладно, — согласилась она, в глубине души понимая, что после всего произошедшего ей действительно надо долго и крепко поспать. — Но если мы разобьемся, имейте в виду: я предупреждала вас обоих.

— Не волнуйся, Дора-раздора, я пилот от самого Мерлина! — Сириус по-хозяйски устроился в её кресле.

— Тонкс, — скорее на автомате, чем действительно злясь, поправила она, уходя в свою каюту. 

* * *

Тёмные требовательные руки шарили по её телу, и Тонкс, как ни старалась, никак не могла вырваться. Она отбивалась, пиналась и кричала, но всё было без толку. Эта чернота поглощала и утягивала за собой. 

— Прошу, — прохрипела Тонкс, когда руки сжались на её горле, — не надо…

— Дора, — неожиданно услышала она откуда-то обеспокоенный голос, — пожалуйста, открой глаза. Это всего лишь кошмар. 

Слушая этот голос, Тонкс почувствовала, как чужая хватка ослабевает, и, глубоко вздохнув, смогла распахнуть глаза.

Освещая её лицо Люмосом, Ремус с обеспокоенным видом склонился над ней. 

— Сделай еще один вдох, — он тщательно ощупал её лоб.

— Я же не болею, чтоб у меня был жар, — сиплым голосом пошутила Тонкс.

— От нервного потрясения вполне мог быть, — тихо отозвался Ремус.

— Ну тебе как представителю медицинской службы виднее, — она села в кровати. — Я сильно кричала, да?

— Нет, — Ремус убрал свою прохладную руку с её лба. — Я просто решил проверить, всё ли с тобой в порядке.

— Кто-то из твоих знакомых попадал в такую ситуацию? — чуть поежившись от холода, проницательно осведомилась Тонкс.

— Доркас Медоуз, — кивнул Ремус. — Мы тогда вместе служили на «Энтерпрайзе». Во время миссии на Андории в одном баре на неё напали Пожиратели космоса. 

— Ох…

— Мы быстро заметили отсутствие Доркас, так что они не успели причинить ей вред. Не считая кошмаров. 

— Но потом они прошли?

— Через полгода Волдеморт убил её во время нападения на Бетазед, — ответил Ремус, и в его голосе явно чувствовалась горечь

— Мне жаль.

— Многие наши друзья погибли тогда. 

Конечно, Ремус совсем не хотел, чтобы что-то подобное повторилось снова. Поэтому он беспокоился за неё и рвался спасать Гарри, не привлекая других офицеров Звёздного флота — ведь они могли пострадать. Тонкс это понимала. 

Какое-то время они еще провели в молчании, и, разглядывая в полумраке его лицо, Тонкс боролась с желанием попросить Ремуса побыть здесь еще немного. Возможно, при нём она смогла бы заснуть безо всяких кошмаров?

Ремус, видимо, уловил ход её мыслей, потому что неожиданно чуть лукаво улыбнулся и подвинулся ближе к ней, притягивая в объятия:

— Ты не против?

Тонкс покачала головой, и Ремус лёг на кровать, бережно прижимая её к себе. Это было очень странно — она слишком давно не засыпала с кем-то вместе. 

— Надеюсь, так тебе не будет сниться ничего плохого, — прошептал он ей в макушку, и Тонкс нервно хихикнула, радуясь, что в темноте не видно, как её волосы переливаются всеми цветами радуги. 

На языке крутился дурацкий вопрос, не лечил ли он так от кошмаров Доркас Медоуз, но она заставила себя промолчать. Это была всего лишь дружеская поддержка, пусть и несколько специфическая. Ведь, судя по шуткам Сириуса, Ремус постоянно заботился о других. И Тонкс было слишком спокойно и уютно, чтобы сейчас всё испортить.

* * *

Ремус еще дремал, и Тонкс с любопытством рассматривала его профиль, боясь лишний раз шелохнуться. Остаток ночи она спала очень крепко и никакие кошары её не мучили. Ремусу, видимо, тоже было комфортно — одной рукой он всё еще обнимал Тонкс, и вид у него был непривычно безмятежный. 

Это было необычно. С Чарли они постоянно ворочались, мешали друг другу и частенько просыпались совершенно разбитыми. И Тонкс не думала, что спать с кем-то может быть так просто. 

Если б ей было шестнадцать, Тонкс определенно решила бы, что вот оно, начало большой любви. Но она давно повзрослела, да и не была особенно склонна к романтичности. 

Ремус тихо зашевелился, и Тонкс испуганно зажмурилась: ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы он подумал невесть что. 

— Дора, — тихо позвал Ремус, и она сонно заворочалась. Видимо, это сработало: Тонкс почувствовала, как он аккуратно встал. Но перед тем, как выйти из каюты, он вернулся и слегка погладил её по щеке.

Оставшись одна, Тонкс открыла глаза и обречённо застонала. Она не привыкла врать самой себе, значит, следовало признаться в необъяснимой тяге к Ремусу Люпину.

«Хотя почему необъяснимой? — рассматривая потолок, подумала Тонкс. — Просто этой дурацкой улыбкой он слишком располагает к себе». 

* * *

— …Если ты, рыцарь печального образа, в своём обычном стиле потом сбежишь на другой конец галактики, я откручу тебе голову, — услышала Тонкс голос Сириуса, стоило выйти из каюты. Она усмехнулась: быстро Бродяга освоился в роли заботливого дядюшки. Если, конечно, Тонкс не придумала себе невесть что и речь и правда шла о ней.

— Всем доброе утро, — нарочито бодро бросила она, выходя из коридора. — Дорогой дядюшка, прости, что я тебя недооценивала. Ты всё-таки не угробил наш корабль.

— А я говорил, — Сириус с довольным видом бросил в её сторону яблоко, которое она, как назло, не успела поймать. — Хорошо, что это была не бутылка виски.

— А ты бы стал её так швырять, а не прижимать к себе, как хрустальную вазу? — приподняла бровь Тонкс.

— Один-один, — рассмеялся Сириус, и Ремус быстро попытался прервать их пикировки:

— Может, объявим боевую ничью и поговорим о делах?

— Ну, раз старший лейтенант Люпин настаивает… — Сириус насмешливо поклонился, и Ремус, закатив глаза, вывел на экран схему системы Цефея.

— Мы уже пролетели Эридан, но вряд ли Волдеморт выбрал бы для своей базы центральную и ближайшую к Каригулле планету. Сейчас мы в часе пути от Вейланда…

— И там достаточно плотное астероидное поле, — Тонкс увеличила модель, чтобы рассмотреть наработки Звёздного флота поближе. — Её стоит проверить — при желании тут можно надолго укрыться, не привлекая внимания.

— Согласен, — кивнул Сириус после минутного изучения. — Давайте сгоняем туда.

* * *

За этот казавшийся бесконечным день они делали стоянки на трёх планетах, но ни на одной из них не обнаружили ничего похожего на базу Пожирателей, что уж говорить о следах сбежавших кадетов. 

Буквально гипнотизируя монитор в поисках новой цели, Тонкс с грустью думала, что запас их везения на эту миссию исчерпывается. Они в прямом смысле тыкали пальцем в небо, потому что никаких зацепок уже не осталось. Гарри Поттер искал Волдеморта, а тот мог скрываться на любой планете в системе Цефея. 

Тонкс покрутилась в кресле и тихо выругалась. Идей не осталось, а советоваться с напрочь вымотанными Ремусом и Сириусом, которых она с огромным трудом отправила поспать, авторитарно заявив про свою очередь дежурить, совсем не хотелось. 

После небольших раздумий, снова повернувшись к компьютеру, Тонкс вбила только одно слово. Ей надо было отвлечься, а может, и найти зацепку.

Файлов о звездолёте «Энтерпрайз» было много: его создание, речь адмирала Дамблдора, отчёт о первом полёте. Не удержавшись от искушения, Тонкс вывела на экран фотографию первого экипажа «Энтерпрайза». 

Доркас Медоуз была красива: с безупречной осанкой и неуловимым изяществом, которое, как любила говорить мама, либо дается при рождении, либо его нет в помине. Во втором случае, речь, конечно же, шла о самой Тонкс. 

И не было ничего удивительного в том, что стоявший рядом с Доркас на фотографии молодой Ремус Люпин так ярко улыбался. Они все были радостны, полны надежд и уверены в том, что у них всё впереди. А в живых не осталось и половины. Это было жутко и совершенно затмевало тоску Тонкс о том, что ей никогда не стать хоть сколько-то похожей на Доркас Медоуз.

— Как успехи? — услышала Тонкс за своей спиной голос Сириуса и резко обернулась, чтобы убедиться, что рядом с ним нет Ремуса.

— Никак, — она расслабленно пожала плечами. — Вот от отчаяния решила почитать об «Энтерпрайзе» — вдруг найдется что-то полезное?..

— Возможно, — Сириус с ностальгической улыбкой взглянул на фотографию первого состава экипажа. — Кажется, это было только вчера. В тот вечер мы устроили праздник на корабле и развлеклись так, что адмирал Грюм — он тогда еще был капитаном «Энтерпрайза» — получил знатную выволочку от адмирала Макгонагалл.

— Догадываюсь, — засмеялась Тонкс. — Рядом с ней мы с Чарли даже громко говорить боялись.

— Чарли? — хитро спросил Сириус.

— Чарли Уизли, мой друг, — спокойно ответила Тонкс, но Сириус ей не поверил.

— Только ли друг, племянница? — он коварно улыбнулся. — Тогда твои волосы вряд ли б сменили цвет.

Тонкс перекинула несколько прядей на плечо и выругалась: так и есть, из фиолетовых они стали розовыми. Сириус выжидательно взглянул на неё и стало понятно, что от разговора не отвертеться. 

_—_ Мы встречались когда-то, еще в Академии, — почти скороговоркой выпалила Тонкс. И только выдохнув, поняла, что больше не чувствует той паники и раздражительности, которая не покидала раньше, когда она говорила о Чарли. Может, потому что по Сириусу было видно, что он не собирается сочувствовать, отчитывать или расспрашивать, почему Тонкс разошлась с таким хорошим парнем, она продолжила: — Во время службы на «Фаррагуте» у нас была исследовательская миссия в системе Балаур. И Чарли настолько восхитился местной фауной, что захотел осесть там. И ему даже в голову не пришло попросить меня остаться. А когда я в шутку спросила, что же будет дальше, Чарли сказал, что всегда будет рад меня видеть, если я приеду погостить. 

— О, — Сириус присвистнул. — Отвергать Блэков нельзя. Я надеюсь, ты ему врезала? 

— Один раз, — усмехнулась Тонкс. — Правда, уже позже. Всё-таки Чарли продолжал оставаться для меня и другом, так что через несколько месяцев я прилетела поделиться новостями о новом назначении.

— И? 

— Он сказал, что моя работа больше похожа на развлечение, притом бесполезное.

— Детка, я поражен твоей выдержкой, — засмеялся Сириус. — Андромеда в такой ситуации наслала бы на мальчика пару неприятных проклятий.

— Серьезно? — с удивлением спросила Тонкс. — Просто мама всегда казалась мне очень… рассудительной. 

— И поэтому она втайне от родителей сбежала служить на звездолёт, чтобы выйти там замуж за твоего отца?

— Ладно, я сдаюсь, — махнула рукой Тонкс. — Ты прав. 

— И запомни, дорогая племянница, — он с весёлым видом поднял вверх указательный палец, — прав во всём. Так что слушай и запоминай: твой Чарли упустил настоящее сокровище.

— Да я не переживаю уже, — Тонкс смущенно улыбнулась, — это первые полгода хотелось рвать и метать. А потом поняла, что это далеко не та великая любовь раз и на всю жизнь, про которую пишут в книжках. Для неё нам не доставало умения смотреть в одном направлении и немного…

— Жертвенности, — договорил за неё Сириус. — Вот да, Дора-раздора, таким, как мы, рядом нужен кто-то альтруистичный.

Тонкс хмыкнула: искать скрытых намёков во фразе Сириуса совсем не хотелось, пусть они и были. Важнее было то, что он понимал её и вёл себя, скорее, как старший товарищ, чем занудный родственник.

— И где же твой альтруист, дядюшка?

— Не успел как-то, — пожал плечи Сириус. — В молодости считал, что всё впереди, а сбежавшим преступникам, знаешь ли, не до того.

— О чём болтаете? — из коридора вышел заспанный и растирающий затёкшую шею Ремус, и, глядя на него, Тонкс почему-то не смогла сдержать улыбки. 

— Душу друг другу изливаем, Лунатик, — патетично ответил Сириус. — Присоединишься?

— Несомненно, но только когда мы найдем «Энтерпрайз 2081». Выбрали следующую планету?

— Нет идей, — честно призналась Тонкс под тихое сириусовское «Зануда». — Я смотрела информацию об «Энтерпрайзе», думала найти там какую-нибудь зацепку.

— А это мысль, — кивнул Ремус и, наклонившись к Тонкс, стал вбивать данные на компьютере. — Вот, это отчёт о нападении звездолёта «Ровена». Оно состоялось в точке 27/45, в часе полёта от планеты Кессель. Конечно, существует очень маленькая вероятность, что Волдеморт устроил свою базу там…

— Но, учитывая, что это ближайшая планета к месту столкновения «Энтерпрайза» и «Ровены», Гарри мог решить её проверить! — просияла Тонкс.

— Именно, — улыбнулся Ремус. — Попробовать точно стоит.

— Я сейчас расплачусь, глядя на это единодушие, — усмехнулся Сириус. — На этом корабле у меня что, нет права голоса?

— Бродяга, да ты же даже в облике собаки молчать не можешь, — закатил глаза Ремус. — Итак, поделись с нами: какие у тебя предложения?

— Ну… — Сириус с задумчивым видом почесал подбородок. — Я считаю, что первая планета, которую ребята решили бы проверить, — Кессель. Так что летим туда!

— Клоун, — фыркнул Ремус, пока Тонкс, не сдерживая смех, вбивала необходимые координаты.

* * *

Кессель была небольшой, но достаточно густонаселенной планетой. Тут встречались и андорианцы, и ромуланцы, а основным развлечением считались азартные игры. 

Чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, они приземлились подальше от центра планеты и уселись на песке перед «Авророй», чтобы настроить коммуникаторы. Сириус, вновь принявший облик Бродяги, ходил кругами и принюхивался.

— Думаешь, что сможешь почувствовать Гарри, если он был здесь? — поинтересовалась Тонкс, корректируя частоту на связь с крупными звездолётами.

— Или хоть что-то подозрительное, — прохрипел Сириус, и Тонкс представила, как, должно быть, странно это смотрится со стороны: ладно, что девушка болтает со своим псом, но что он ей отвечает… О возможности многих анимагов говорить и в животном обличье знали-то далеко не все.

Обходивший корабль кругами Ремус неожиданно остановился и откашлялся:

— Знаете, я не могу быть уверен… но, судя по полученным данным, в трёх километрах от нас находится «Энтерпрайз 2081». Вряд ли здесь еще есть корабли подобного класса.

* * *

Это действительно был «Энтерпрайз 2081». Тонкс еле сдержалась от ликующего крика — не стоило детишек заранее предупреждать о своём прибытии, лучше было застать врасплох.

— Нашли, — облегченно выдохнул Ремус.

— Да, теперь они далеко не уйдут. 

Подкравшись ближе и спрятавшись за большим валуном, они увидели, как двое ребят, о чём-то переговариваясь, бродили туда-сюда перед трапом. Прищурившись, Тонкс определила в одном из них Дина Томаса: спасибо отличным фотографиям в их личных делах.

— Как думаешь, они же не начнут стрелять из этих бластеров, как только нас увидят? — спросила она у Ремуса.

— Не должны, — откликнулся тот. — Но первым лучше пойду я: прошло не так много времени, они меня узнают. 

— А может, сначала к ним выйдет очаровательный и миролюбивый пёс? — влез в их разговор Сириус, и Тонкс тихо прыснула. 

— Бродяга, ты не очаровательный. Мне ли тебе напоминать, что Гарри при первой встрече принял тебя за Гримма?

— Может, еще напомнишь, почему я продолжаю терпеть это грубое обращение?

— Потому что я твой лучший друг, — в тон ему ответил Ремус, и Тонкс зажала себе рот ладонью, чтобы не захохотать в голос. Но, видимо, все равно вышло слишком громко: Дин Томас и его товарищ, судя по всему, Симус Финниган, остановились и напряженно переглянулись. 

Тонкс знаком показала Ремусу, чтобы он выходил из их убежища, но, споткнувшись о какой-то камень, первая кубарем вылетела под ноги кадетов. 

Дин Томас испуганно навёл на неё бластер, и тут Тонкс услышала голос Ремуса:

— Мистер Томас!

— Профессор Люпин? — удивлённо спросил он, пока Тонкс быстро поднималась на ноги. — Но… что вы здесь делаете?

— Прилетели с мисс Тонкс исследовать местную флору и фауну, — с лёгкой иронией ответил Ремус. — А как же вас сюда занесло?

— Э…

— О, профессор Люпин, — по трапу к ним спустился еще один кадет, в котором Тонкс узнала Теодора Нотта, — доброе утро. Ожидал встретиться с вами чуть раньше.

— Неужели, мистер Нотт?

— Ну я же не стёр память бармену на Миранде, — хитро улыбнулся Нотт. — А когда не увидел вас на Каригулле, предложил сделать остановку здесь. 

— Предатель, — прошипел Симус Финниган.

— Ох, Финниган, умоляю, оставь патетику, — отмахнулся Нотт. — Нам нужен был путь отхода, в случае, если у нашего героя Поттера что-то пойдет не так. А что отправят вас, профессор Люпин, было вполне логично — остальные просто открутили бы нам головы, даже не попытавшись выслушать. 

— Да уж, главное — не Снейпа, — нервно хмыкнул Дин Томас.

— А где же сам мистер Поттер? — отряхнувшись, спросила Тонкс. 

— Они пошли в город, — ответил Симус Финниган, быстро отводя глаза. 

— Зачем?

— Мы повредили варп-двигатель, когда пролетали через местное астероидное поле, — тут же сдал всех Нотт.

— По твоей вине, между прочим, — фыркнул Дин Томас.

— Вообще-то, виноват Уизли, — сдержанно заметил Нотт, — я ему говорил, что лучше обойти по большой дуге и потерять несколько часов, но он упёрся, что мы проскочим. 

— Гарри направился в город за запчастями для варпа? — спросил Ремус, переглядываясь с Тонкс.

— Да, — быстро закивали Дин и Симус, одновременно с фразой «можно и так сказать», брошенной Ноттом. 

— А кто остался на корабле, кроме вас троих? — решила уточнить Тонкс. 

— Блейз Забини и Драко Малфой, — отрапортовал Дин и после небольшой паузы добавил: — Они в карцере. 

— Я даже не знаю, что больше заинтересует трибунал: что вы угнали звездолёт или что взяли на него заложников, — усмехнулась она. 

— Ценных заложников, мисс… — продолжая улыбаться, добавил Нотт.

— Лейтенант Тонкс.

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант, — учтиво ответил Нотт.

— Что ж, — Тонкс выжидательно посмотрела на Ремуса и продолжила: — Думаю, мы отправимся в город, чтобы забрать Гарри Поттера. А за вами пока останется присмотреть… Бродяга.

Сириус возмущенно зарычал, хотя Тонкс была уверена: он прекрасно понимал, что с этих ребят нельзя спускать глаз — кто знал, какой у них был запасной план на случай, если их догонят. Но, видимо, он придумал себе развлечение на «Энтерпрайзе 2081», потому что согласно кивнул, и вид его не предвещал ничего хорошего. 

* * *

— Ремус, вот скажи мне, — повернулась к нему Тонкс, — им просто доставляет удовольствие влипать в неприятности, да?

— Боюсь, что так, — Ремус натянуто улыбнулся, и они снова уставились в окно. 

Гарри Поттер в окружении своих друзей сидел за карточным столом, на котором вперемешку с монетами лежали какие-то вещи — Тонкс разглядела даже новенький плазменный инжектор.

— Ну теперь хотя бы понятно, что имел в виду Нотт, — пробормотала Тонкс. — У них недостаточно денег купить запчасти, и они предложили такую ставку. Вот только даже я не всегда рискую играть с выходцами с Кесселя — они буквально с пелёнок знают, что такое покер. 

Гермиона Грейнджер, напряженно рассматривая карты на столе, наклонилась к уху Гарри Поттера и начала что-то шептать — и с каждым словом он всё больше мрачнел.

— Может, стоит зайти и?.. — начал Ремус.

— Нет-нет, — покачала головой Тонкс. — Давай так: будь в стороне, если потребуется твоя помощь. А я, если дело пойдет плохо, предложу реванш за них.

— Дора, — Ремус сжал её ладонь. — Ты уверена?

— Ты же видел, как я играла на Клингоне, — лучезарно улыбнулась Тонкс и вошла в бар. 

Некоторые завсегдатаи бросили на неё подозрительные взгляды, но она с совершенно равнодушным видом — и, разумеется, задев пару стульев — прошла мимо и подошла к покерному столу.

Партнер Гарри по игре сидел с таким нетерпеливым видом, что Тонкс не сомневалась: у него на руках не меньше флеша.

— Ну что, малыш? — ухмыльнулся он. — Сдаешься или поддержишь мою ставку?

— Поддержу, Джек, — Гарри упрямо задрал подбородок и бросил в центр последние монеты. Он рассчитывал на последнюю карту, но вероятность высокой комбинации была мала. Судя по тому, как Гермиона Грейнджер вцепилась в плечо Гарри, она думала точно так же.

На стол легла двойка червей, и на лице Рона Уизли отразилось такое разочарование, что Тонкс сразу всё поняла.

Видимо, Гарри рассчитывал, что этот Джек блефует: поддерживать такие ставки с двумя парами было рискованно.

— Проиграли вы, ребятки, — присвистнул кто-то из зевак, наблюдавших за игрой.

— Хорошо, что последние штаны не поставили, — ухмыльнулся Джек, подгребая к себе выигрыш. — Хотя, может, у вас еще что-нибудь есть?

— А как насчёт реванша с кем-нибудь, кому ты по зубам? — высокомерно сказала Тонкс, не обращая внимания на удивленные и подозрительные взгляды Гарри Поттера и его друзей.

— У детишек появилась нянька? — Джек оглядел её с головы до ног. — А тебе-то есть что поставить?

С легкой усмешкой, Тонкс вытащила из кармана куртки мамин золотой медальон и потрясла перед лицом Джека:

— Это тебя устроит, душка?

— Магический? — глаза Джека загорелись, и он потянулся к медальону, но Тонкс цокнула языком: 

— Не так быстро, дорогой. Сначала надо выиграть.

Она развернулась к Гарри Поттеру, и после того, как Гермиона Грейнджер толкнула его в плечо, он быстро уступил Тонкс своё место.

Новая игра началась. Тонкс отбивала пальцами по столу ритм какой-то старой песенки и думала, что мама точно не будет в восторге, если узнает, что доченька проиграла единственное оставшееся у неё фамильное украшение. Так что этого Джека надо было сделать, а потом прочитать детишкам лекцию о том, с кем можно, а с кем нельзя играть в покер.

Червовые туз и король легли в руку, и Тонкс некстати задумалась о том, почему же от смущения у неё волосы становятся не красными, а именно розовыми. Окидывая взглядом зал, она увидела плотно закутавшегося в свой плащ Ремуса и улыбнулась. Если в тот раз на Клингоне ей пришли нужные карты, когда он за ней наблюдал, значит, сейчас будет то же самое.

Дилер выложил первые три: десятку червей, двойку пик и семерку треф. Слишком разномастно, но шансы на победу у них с Джеком, пожалуй, примерно одинаковые.

— Вероятность выигрыша в данной ситуации составляет… — зашептала Гермиона Грейнджер ей на ухо, и Тонкс тихо шикнула:

— Спасибо, я знаю. И это ничего не гарантирует.

На стол легла дама червей, и Тонкс удивленно моргнула.

— Что красотка, не повезло? — спросил Джек.

— Можно и так сказать, — пробормотала Тонкс, бросив выразительный взгляд на застывшую Гермиону.

Дилер выложил пятую карту, и Тонкс услышала лихорадочный вздох Гермионы раньше, чем увидела на столе валета червей. Флеш-рояль. Она мечтала собрать такую комбинацию много лет и сейчас просто не верила своим глазам.

— Что, тоже собрала на последней карте стрит? — хмыкнул Джек, раскрывая своего короля и туза, но, разумеется, не червовых. 

— Лучше, — вырвалось у просиявшей Гермионы, пока Тонкс выкладывала на стол карты.

Джек прищурился, и было видно, что такого поворота он не ожидал.

— Ну, — Тонкс откашлялась, — кажется, мы отыгрались?

Джек резко поднялся и бросил на них такой злобный взгляд, что рука Тонкс автоматически потянулась к палочке.

— Это была честная партия, — отчеканила она. — Тебе ничто не мешало отказаться.

— Да, — кивнул он, с тоской глядя на деньги на столе. — Повезло вам с защитницей, детишки.

Когда Джек ушел в другой конец зала, Тонкс наконец позволила себе расслабленно выдохнуть и повернуться к Гарри Поттеру и его друзьям.

— Мы очень благодарны вам за помощь… — начал Гарри, но подозрительность из его глаз никуда не исчезла.

— Мне это было только в радость, — хмыкнула Тонкс. — Правда, теперь у меня есть одна маленькая просьба, уж не сочтите за наглость. 

— Какая же? — прищурилась Гермиона. 

— Вернуться домой, я полагаю, — заговорил за их спинами подошедший Ремус. 

* * *

— Ну что, господа кадеты, — усмехнулась Тонкс, — кто покажет, где находится внешний термальный изолятор?

Гермиона Грейнджер напряженно закусила губу, а Симус Финниган с задумчивым видом обходил варп-двигатель по кругу, видимо, пытаясь определить местонахождение изолятора с помощью зрительной памяти.

Когда они вернулись на «Энтерпрайз 2081», Сириус и Ремус ушли побеседовать с Гарри, и Тонкс, оставшись в компании остальных кадетов, решила провести время с пользой, забив их головы полезной информацией, и заодно заняться починкой варп-двигателя.

Её внимательно слушали все, даже выпущенный из карцера Драко Малфой. Как выяснилось, пока они забирали Гарри с друзьями из города, Сириус тоже времени даром не терял — решил повоспитывать ребенка другой своей кузины. Разумеется, в облике собаки. Так что Драко Малфой через пару часов был абсолютно уверен, что рехнулся, сидя в изоляции.

— Вроде бы здесь, — показал Симус на левый верхний угол двигателя.

— Совершенно верно, — кивнула Тонкс. — Теперь нам надо аккуратно его снять, чтобы установить плазменный инжектор. Кто хочется попробовать?

— Можно мне? — вышла вперед Джинни, и они с Тонкс стали выкручивать изолятор. Со всех сторон сыпались разные вопросы, на которые Тонкс, вспоминая все уроки адмирала Грюма и службу на «Фаррагуте», достаточно быстро отвечала.

— Так необычно — знать все секреты того, что помогает преодолевать нам бескрайние расстояния. Совсем другая магия, — заметила Луна Лавгуд. 

— Это всего лишь наука, научиться моделировать и собирать их может каждый из вас, — улыбнулась Тонкс. — Но без волшебства всё это было бы гораздо сложнее.

— А это правда, что ты метаморфомаг? — спросила Джинни, когда они заменяли плазменный инжектор.

— Даже не знаю, — Тонкс прищурилась, превращая свой нос в клюв птицы, и вокруг раздался дружный смех. — О, Мерлин, неужели я раскрыта?

— Как здорово! — захлопала Луна Лавгуд. 

— А вы можете полностью изменить облик, лейтенант Тонкс? — заинтересовался Нотт.

— Конечно, — Тонкс прикрыла глаза, вспоминая внешность коммодора Снейпа. — Вы, сборище непроходимых тупиц…

— О чё-ё-ё-рт, — простонал Рон Уизли, — не надо, слишком похоже.

— Вас, мистер Уизли, вообще ждёт отдельный разговор, — угрожающе продолжила Тонкс под новую волну хохота. 

— Правда, чаще мы слышим «мистер Поттер» или «мистер Лонгботтом», — утирая слёзы смеха, произнёс Дин Томас. 

— У него есть любимчики в каждом выпуске, — хмыкнула Тонкс, возвращая свой облик. — Меня, например, он требовал отчислить из Академии. Я как-то пришла вместо него на занятие к первокурсникам и сказала: «Теперь зовите меня Снейпоус».

— Я потребую, чтобы тебе вручили за это медаль! — громогласно объявил вошедший Сириус. 

Ремус старался сохранять серьезный вид, но Тонкс видела тень улыбки, и даже этого ей было достаточно, чтобы чувствовать совершенно необъяснимую радость.

* * *

— Мне начинает казаться, что Сириус заодно его чем-то опоил, — сказал Ремус, поглядывая на пергамент. — Слишком уж сговорчивым малым стал Драко Малфой. 

— Или припугнул каким-нибудь старинным проклятьем Блэков, — хмыкнула Тонкс.

После починки варп-двигателя Сириус начал развлекать ребят всякими байками, которые те с радостью слушали, совсем забыв о том, что они находятся в компании вроде как опасного преступника. Вероятно, потому что все прислушивались к Гарри и доверяли Ремусу как бывшему преподавателю — и раз уж они не видели опасности в Сириусе Блэке, значит, её и не было. 

Но того, что, отведя Драко в сторону на каких-то четверть часа, Сириус получит от него список друзей отца, входящих в «Пожиратели космоса», ни Ремус, ни Тонкс никак не ожидали.

И теперь они сидели на капитанском мостике «Энтерпрайза 2081», изучая этот список, пока Сириус развлекал кадетов в жилом отсеке. 

— Ну, в Яксли и Макнейре у меня нет сомнений — лично видела их на Каригулле, — Тонкс потрясла пергаментом в руке. — Но вот Паркинсон… вызывает вопросы. Насколько я слышала, его ни в чём не подозревали пятнадцать лет назад, а его младший брат женат на магглорожденной. 

— Руквуда мы тоже не подозревали, — резонно заметил Ремус. — Так что…

— И что это вы тут делаете? — ввалился к ним Сириус. — Всего лишь разговариваете? Ну-у-у, так неинтересно.

— Бродяга, ну кто-то же должен заниматься делом, — хмыкнул Ремус. — Тем более ты сам подкинул нам эту работёнку. 

— А теперь принёс кое-что, чтоб она шла веселее, — Сириус поставил ящик сливочного пива. — Изъял у наших малолетних искателей приключений и отправил их спать.

— Может, они решили так тебя задобрить? — прищурился Ремус.

— И это тоже, — Сириус открыл одну из бутылок и плюхнулся в кресло. 

— Как я понимаю, Гарри все еще надеется уговорить нас не возвращаться с утра в Академию?

— Угу, — Сириус сделал глоток пива и засмеялся немного нервно. — Ну он хотя бы согласился, что не готов сразиться с Волдемортом, но продолжал убеждать меня проверить часть созвездия за черной дырой и, если там действительно стоит уцелевшая «Ровена», пробраться на нее, чтобы вытащить старину Питера.

— Замечательно, конечно, что Гарри так сильно хочет обелить тебя перед Звёздным флотом, но всё же это слишком опасно, — произнесла Тонкс.

— Даже не буду спорить с вами, мои разумные друзья, — Сириус весело отсалютовал им бутылкой.

— Как думаешь, сколько он уже успел выпить? — тихо спросила у Ремуса Тонкс.

— Я всё слышу, Дора-раздора, — погрозил ей пальцем Сириус. — Я что ж, по-вашему, не могу просто радоваться, что мы нашли моего крестника?

Тонкс и Ремус переглянулись и хором выпалили:

— Не-е-ет. 

— Вот так всегда, — Сириус драматично прижал руку к груди, — я к ним со всей душой, делюсь самым ценным, а они…

— Бесчувственные и бессердечные, мы в курсе, — с важным видом закивал Ремус. 

— Раз вы не хотите развлекаться, найду себе другую компанию, — Сириус подхватил коробку и направился к выходу.

— Эй, дядюшка, — рассмеялась Тонкс, — ну хоть одну бутылку-то нам оставь.

Сириус фыркнул и щедро запустил в их сторону две бутылки, которые Тонкс, разумеется, не успела поймать, но Ремус удержал их в воздухе с помощью Левиосы.

— Пока еще рано обмывать этот замечательный капитанский мостик, — улыбнулся он.

* * *

После пары глотков пива, Тонкс почувствовала такую легкость в голове, что ей даже стало стыдно за шутки над Сириусом: видимо, они устали за эти дни — вот их троих так и снесло от какого-то пива. 

Ремус вообще выглядел странно: он то поглядывал на Тонкс, то бездумно перечитывал список, то обводил взглядом капитанский мостик, будто пытался вспомнить о чём-то важном.

— Ты скучаешь? — вырвалось у Тонкс. 

— По чему? — напряженно спросил он.

— Ну… — смущенно продолжила она, — по «Энтерпрайзу». По вашим приключениям и экспедициям, по дружной компании друзей, по…

— По молодости? — Ремус расслаблено усмехнулся и потянулся к стоявшему на столе пиву, коснувшись руки Тонкс. — Иногда мне кажется, что это была другая жизнь. Веселая, насыщенная, но уже очень далёкая. Я достаточно сентиментальный человек, Дора… 

— Мне нравится, — брякнула она и тут же испуганно зажала себе рот ладонью. 

— Нравится что? — с удивленной улыбкой спросил Ремус.

— Когда ты называешь меня Дорой, — ответила Тонкс раньше, чем придумала, как соврать. Что ж она вообще болтать-то так вздумала?

Схватившись за ближайшую к ней бутылку, Тонкс лихорадочно сделала несколько глотков — хотя бы так она точно не могла говорить всякую фигню. А Ремус наблюдал за ней с дурацкой улыбкой и тоже молчал. 

Тонкс поставила бутылку на место с таким грохотом, что она зашаталась и непременно упала бы, если бы Ремус не удержал её, переплетая их пальцы. 

— Осторожнее. 

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, а после Тонкс так и не могла вспомнить, кто потянулся первым — да это было уже и не важно. Главное, что Ремус шептал «Дора», покрывая невесомыми поцелуями её шею.

Может, это всё было сном? Потому что в реальности неуклюжую и упрямую Тонкс никогда еще не обнимали так, будто она самая большая драгоценность на свете. 

— Ремус…

— Что? — спросил он, гладя её по волосам.

— Ты мне нравишься, — хихикнула Тонкс, ощущая себя полнейшей идиоткой.

— Я догадался, — Ремус снова поцеловал её, и где-то на задворках сознания у Тонкс мелькнула мысль, что так счастливо он не улыбался даже на фотографиях первого состава «Энтерпрайза». 

Потом она уже не могла вспомнить, почему вздумала вскочить на ноги, только Ремус поднялся следом и, прижимая её к себе, потянул куда-то вбок со словами:

— Хорошо, что каюта капитана свободна, правда?..

От его прикосновений по телу Тонкс расползался липкий жар, дурманящий голову и путающий мысли, а от поцелуев весь мир будто выворачивался наизнанку. Рядом с ним она напрочь забыла о своей неуклюжести, о комплексах, о вечных терзаниях и поисках «правильной Тонкс».

С Ремусом оказалось неожиданно просто стать собой, и Тонкс даже не заметила, как это произошло: просто в какой-то момент поймала на себе его внимательный, чуть удивленный взгляд.

— Что-то не так? — смущенно поинтересовалась она.

— Нет-нет! Просто… Непривычно видеть тебя… такой.

— Какой? — подозрительно спросила Тонкс, но прежде чем он ответил, уже сама перекинула на плечо прядь волос.

Они стали длинными, почти до поясницы, и темно-каштановыми — точь-в-точь как на детских фотографиях. Тонкс даже опешила и на автомате вернула себе более привычный вид.

— Извини, я сама не заметила, — почему-то ей захотелось срочно оправдаться за то, что он увидел ее такой посредственностью.

Сразу же вспомнилась Доркас Медоуз на фотографии, и у Тонкс в носу предательски защипало. Одновременно с этим волосы стали синеть, и она выругалась сквозь зубы. Ремус, улыбнувшись, попытался взять ее за руку, но Тонкс отшатнулась, не понимая, как вести себя дальше.

Тогда он резко прижал ее к себе — так, чтобы не смогла вырваться, — и прошептал на ухо:

— Я не имел в виду ничего плохого. Ты выглядела непривычно, но это же не значит, что мне не понравилось.

Тонкс подняла голову и посмотрела на него с недоверием. Ремус улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Ты нравишься мне именно такой, какая есть. С яркими волосами ли, с тусклыми, короткими или длинными… Да хоть с третьим глазом!

Он сообщил это с таким возмущением, что Тонкс не смогла сдержать смеха. На душе у нее стало намного легче от его слов, и она, привстав на цыпочки, мягко поцеловала его. И в этот раз Ремус не оставил ей времени на сторонние размышления, ответив на поцелуй с такой пылкостью, что у Тонкс подкосились ноги.

Потом нежно провел пальцами по шее, спустился к груди, едва коснувшись сосков, чувствительных даже сквозь тонкую ткань футболки, и неожиданно подхватил под ягодицы, отрывая от пола. Тонкс взвизгнула от неожиданности, захихикала и от смущения уткнулась лбом в шею Ремуса. И, не преминув воспользоваться такой возможностью, слегка прикусила его кожу чуть ниже уха, вырвав у него полустон-полурык.

— Ты играешь с волком, — жарко шепнул он ей на ухо и опустил на кровать, нависнув сверху.

— Я вообще люблю ходить по краю, — с ухмылкой ответила Тонкс и снова потянулась к его губам, но Ремус увернулся и стянул с нее футболку.

— Сейчас проверим, — с хитрым взглядом сказал он и, наклонившись, начал покрывать легкими поцелуями все ее тело, спускаясь от губ все ниже.

Дойдя до правого соска, он лизнул его, а потом прихватил губами, чуть оттянув, чем заставил Тонкс постанывать и выгибаться, то ли требуя прекратить это сладкое издевательство, то ли умоляя не останавливаться. Впрочем, сейчас Ремус, видимо, вообще не собирался обращать внимание на ее желания. 

Медленно повторив все то же самое с левым соском, он перешел на живот, провел кончиком языка дорожку до пупка и слегка подул, отчего у Тонкс по коже побежали мурашки, а по телу разлилось тепло. Она уже было потянулась к нему, но оказалось, что Ремус еще не закончил, и когда Тонкс поняла, к чему дело движется, ее волосы стали ярко-малинового цвета.

Он легко, одним движением, стянул с нее штаны вместе с бельем, закинул ее правую ногу себе на плечо и стал покрывать поцелуями внутреннюю часть бедра, поднимаясь все выше.

Тонкс, задыхаясь от волнения, смущения и возбуждения, начала было протестовать:

— Ремус, пожалуйста, только не…

— Как-то ты быстро находилась по краю, — заметил он, приподняв бровь. — Такая быстрая капитуляция? Неужели?

И Тонкс даже в такой момент осталась собой и, все еще пунцовая и лицом, и волосами, откинулась на подушку, приготовившись пережить самые постыдные моменты в своей жизни.

Чем выше поцелуями поднимался Ремус, тем жарче и неуютнее ей становилось, но если уж Тонкс решила идти до конца, то так просто ее с пути было не свести. И когда он наконец добрался до главного и почти невесомо коснулся языком ее клитора, Тонкс даже ойкнула от того, как это оказалось приятно.

Спустя пару минут она уже и думать забыла о стыде, стеснении и вообще обо все на свете, зато с каждым движением языка Ремуса стонала все громче и выгибалась все сильнее, а в какой-то момент даже позволила себе запустить руку в его волосы и направить его немного под другим углом.

Но когда Тонкс почувствовала подкатывающую волную жара, растекающуюся по телу от низа живота, она потянула Ремуса вверх, прошептав:

— Хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас, — и сама стянула с него рубашку.

Ремус скинул штаны и вошел в Тонкс — быстро и резко, так что у нее перед глазами все поплыло от смеси острого удовольствия и боли. Он замер и, наклонившись к ней, взволнованно прошептал:

— Прости. Ты в порядке?

Тонкс чертыхнулась сквозь зубы.

— Не выходи из образа, а то весь момент испортишь.

Он улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в губы, потом спустился к шее, одновременно начиная осторожно двигаться в ней. Толчок, еще толчок… До болезненного медленно — настолько, что Тонкс хотелось взвыть. Не выдержав, она двинула бедрами ему навстречу, задавая свой ритм.

— Вот как? — прошипел Ремус и дал наконец волю своим желаниями.

Он трахал ее так сильно, двигался так быстро, что в какой-то момент Тонкс стонала уже без остановки, попеременно умоляя его то остановиться, то продолжать до бесконечности. И когда ее наконец накрыло, она так вцепилась в Ремуса, что, кажется, до крови расцарапала ему спину.

В полузабытьи Тонкс почувствовала, как спустя пару секунд — или все-таки минут? — Ремус обнял ее и откинулся на постель рядом, все еще тяжело дыша. Собрав оставшиеся силы, она повернулась на бок, прижалась к Ремусу, уткнулась носом в его плечо и провалилась в сон.

* * *

Правда, проснулась Тонкс так же резко, как и уснула. Открыть глаза ей казалось чем-то за гранью возможностей, но и сон больше никак не шел. Состояние полудрёмы между сном и явью она не любила больше всего. Чтобы снова заснуть, ей надо было представить что-то спокойное: падающий за окном снег, море, ночное небо… А вместо этого в голову лезли воспоминания о прикосновениях Ремуса и шепот: «Ты нравишься мне, какая есть…»

Тонкс до сих пор не понимала, откуда в ней взялось столько смелости. Неужели всё было взаправду? Она со вздохом перевернулась на другой бок и услышала, как Ремус тихо пробормотал:

— У нас пока есть пара часов, — он уткнулся Тонкс в шею, — ты можешь еще вздремнуть.

— А ты давно не спишь? 

— Не знаю, — Ремус, не открывая глаз, поглаживал её спину. — Наверное, да. 

— Ну я, кажется, тоже уже не смогу заснуть, — улыбнулась Тонкс и, нежно проведя по щеке Ремуса, потянулась за поцелуем.

— Дора, — прищурился он, — ты уверена?..

— А что должно меня остановить? — усмехнулась Тонкс, приподнимаясь на локте. Интуиция еще вчера подсказывала ей, что им предстоит серьезный разговор, вот только ждала она его несколько позже. Но, с другой стороны, это было логично: единичный случай можно назвать ошибкой, стечением обстоятельств, помутнением рассудка. А если они сейчас продолжат… 

— Ну… — наконец заговорил Ремус. — Я помню тебя ещё ребенком.

— Ночью нам это не помешало, — торжествующе бросила Тонкс, наблюдая за его смущением.

— И по полнолуниям я бываю не самым приятным человеком. А уж если нахожусь близко к Земле…

— Не забудь еще добавить, что Сириус захочет тебя убить. Ремус Люпин, — Тонкс резко подалась вперёд, и они соприкоснулись лбами, — мне это совершенно неважно. Но если ты жалеешь о произошедшем… 

— Я был бы последним дураком, — улыбнулся Ремус, целуя её. Его руки скользнули с плеч Тонкс ниже и ниже, и…

— Лунатик! — Сириус влетел в каюту и растерянно замер. — Кажется, я не вовремя.

— Бродяга, а тебя не учили стучаться? — злобно осведомился Ремус, пока Тонкс испуганно натягивала одеяло до самого подбородка.

— Дело, знаешь ли, не терпит отлагательств. Хотя ваше, — он усмехнулся, — разумеется, тоже. А я-то был уверен, что вы еще пару лет будете ходить вокруг да около…

— Сириус… — угрожающе начал Ремус.

— Ты прав, не до шуток, — посерьезнел Сириус, — просто вы застали меня врасплох. Жду вас через пять минут. Гарри опять сбежал.

* * *

— Я ничего не знаю, — выпалил Малфой, как только Тонкс и Ремус появились на мостике. Видимо, считал их своей последней надеждой, потому что сидевший в кресле капитана Сириус определенно не собирался верить никому из присутствующих. 

— Давайте начнем по порядку, — заговорила Тонкс. — Когда они сбежали?

— Стараниями наших чудесных кадетов я спал как убитый, — недобро улыбнулся Сириус. — Но, может, у кого-то была бессоница?

— Мистер Томас, хотите что-то сказать? — выбрала себе «жертву» Тонкс.

— Ну… Наверное, час назад, — промямлил он, опуская глаза. 

— Три часа, — отстраненно вставил Блей Забини.

— А теперь мне интересно, как Гарри обошел голосовую защиту, которую я лично настроила вечером. Мистер Финниган, у вас нет идей? — Симус отрицательно покачал головой, и Тонкс продолжила: — Как странно, мне казалось, только вы могли предложить изменить эту систему через технический отсек. 

— Кадеты, — заговорил Ремус, — ваши друзья находятся в большой опасности. Если мы и дальше будет тянуть время…

— Они улетели на «Ровену», — всё-таки признался Дин Томас. — На вашем звездолёте, лейтенант.

— На моей «Авроре»? — завопила Тонкс, и её волосы почернели от злости. — Мерлин, кажется, теперь я понимаю желание коммодора Снейпа оторвать вам всем головы.

— Конечно, у него ж они украли походный набор зелий, — Нотт откровенно наслаждался случившимся. 

— А с этого места поподробнее, — Сириус подался вперед. — Что было в этом наборе?

— Там всё по одной дозе было. Мы точно обнаружили «Феликс Фелицис», зелья икоты и забывчивости, сыворотку правды, а еще веселящее, любовное и сонное зелья — простите, мистер Блэк, видимо, оно досталось вам.

— Вы подлили их в сливочное пиво? — нахмурилась Тонкс.

— Ну им же надо было нейтрализовать вас троих на несколько часов, лейтенант, — пожал плечами Нотт. — А кому что в итоге досталось?

Тонкс тихо выругалась, боясь даже взглянуть на Ремуса. Теперь всё легко объяснялось — и то, как она не смогла держать язык зубами, и их вчерашняя тяга к друг другу… Это было из-за зелий. 

— Посмеемся над случившимся потом, — Сириус поднялся и подошел к мониторам. — Драко, где по твоим данным находится «Ровена»?

— За чёрной дырой, чтобы с помощью её силового поля заглушить сигнальные антенны, — Малфой увеличил и развернул северную часть созвездия Цефея. — Время в пути — около пяти часов.

— Не успеем, — сокрушенно покачал головой Сириус.

— Есть только один вариант, — выпалила Тонкс, — но вы скажете, что это форменное самоубийство.

— Варп-прыжок? — спросил Сириус, и она кивнула. — Двигатель достаточно стабилизировался, чтобы выдержать?

— Прошло больше шести часов — должен. 

— Хорошо, рискнём. — Сириус стал быстро раздавать указания. — Теодор и Тонкс, вы будете навигатором и рулевым. Драко — настрой связь. Симус, на тебе вся инженерная часть. Ремус, сходите с Дином на склад и возьмите бластеры и любое оружие, которое может пригодиться. Блейз — подготовь чипы для телепортации.

— Хочу напомнить, что мы только сутки назад пробовали проскочить астероидное поле с помощью варпа и чуть не разбились, — мрачно заметил Нотт.

— С вами не было двух первоклассных пилотов, — хмыкнул Сириус.

Тонкс села на место рулевого рядом с Ноттом и стала запускать все необходимые двигатели — воспоминания о службе на «Фаррагуте» очень помогли. Она так погрузилась в пульт управления, что даже не сразу почувствовала, как Ремус положил ей руку на плечо.

— Дора, — прошептал он, — просто чтобы ты знал: никакие зелья тут ни при чём.

Она повернулась к Ремусу и не сдержала глупой улыбки. Да и волосы у неё точно снова стали розовыми. 

— Ну хоть кто-то приятно провёл вчерашний вечер, — тихо прокомментировал Нотт, но, увидев угрожающий взгляд Тонкс, тут же замолк.

* * *

— Щиты на сто процентов, — скомандовал Сириус, как только они увидели по курсу «Ровену». 

— Для корабля, который пятнадцать лет слонялся не пойми где, он сохранился вполне неплохо, — рассматривая боевые орудия звездолёта, сказала Тонкс.

— И нас пока не заметили. Значит, Пожирателям не до нас, — Сириус повернулся к Драко. — Сигнал есть? Можешь что-то определить?

— Десять человек на семнадцатой палубе, еще десять распределились по всему этажу. В грузовом отсеке вижу двенадцать человек и, судя по всему, очертания «Авроры».

— Отлично, — Сириус дал Тонкс и Ремусу чипы для телепортации. — Теодор, сможешь телепортировать нас в грузовой отсек? 

— Да, — кивнул Нотт, начиная что-то печатать на компьютере.

— Как только мы найдем Гарри и остальных и они окажутся в зоне сигнала, немедленно переносите их обратно на «Энтерпрайз». Огонь не открывать, мощность щитов не снижать. И думаю, сейчас самое время передать сообщение Звёздному флоту.

— Не сочтите за наглость, капитан Блэк, — усмехнулся Нотт, — но я отправил послание коммодору Снейпу, когда Поттер улетел на «Авроре». 

— Из вас выйдет отличный офицер, мистер Нотт, — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Если кто-то из нас задержится, а все кадеты будут уже на борту… — Сириус внимательно посмотрел на Ремуса и продолжил: — Немедленно валите. Нас, в случае чего, подхватит флот. 

Нотт с недовольным видом кивнул, а Тонкс подумала, что у них будут шансы выбраться, только если флот подоспеет вовремя. Но Сириус определенно был прав — надо спасти хотя бы этих сумасбродных детей. 

— Есть еще одна идея для эффекта внезапности, — осенило Тонкс, когда они вошли в транспортер. Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь вспомнить облик Долохова, и, судя по изумленному вдоху Драко Малфоя, это получилось.

— Отлично, — подмигнул ей Сириус. — Ну что, мистер Нотт, теперь телепортируйте нас. 

* * *

Нотт телепортировал их весьма удачно: в ангаре было пусто, зато, судя по вспышкам заклинаний, в левом коридоре кипела нешуточная борьба. Тонкс бросилась вперёд и увидела, как Рон и Невилл уворачивались от атак четверых Пожирателей.

— Антонин, — обернулся один из них, — скорее сюда! Мальчишка где-то там!

— Ошибочка вышла, — усмехнулся Сириус, послав оглушающее прямо из-за плеча Тонкс.

Рон радостно завопил, и у них с Невиллом будто открылось второе дыхание: они без единой заминки посылали боевые заклинания, пока Ремус прикрывал их щитовыми чарами.

— Где Гарри? — спросил Сириус, когда они оглушили последнего Пожирателя. 

— Побежал на второй этаж, — сказал Рон, переводя дух. 

— Держите при себе, — Ремус дал им чипы для телепортации, — не высовывайтесь из ангара и будьте на связи. «Энтерпрайз 2081» рядом, чтобы перенести нас отсюда в любой момент. 

Рон покорно кивнул, и Тонкс порадовалась, что хотя бы кто-то осознал, насколько крепко они влипли. Наверху раздался девичий крик, и Сириус с Ремусом ринулись туда. На ходу возвращая себе прежний облик, Тонкс бросилась следом.

Пожиратели появлялись со всех сторон, и Тонкс выкрикивала всевозможные заклинания, только чудом успевая отклоняться от чужих красных и зеленых лучей. Кто-то схватил её за руку, и Тонкс вскрикнула, не сразу поняв, что это Ремус.

— Они заперли двери, ведущие на одиннадцатую палубу: Джинни, Луна и Сириус там. Нам нужно найти другую дорогу, — Ремус быстро выставил щит. 

— Через третий этаж, — Тонкс потянула его наверх. Кто-то направил им вслед Бомбарду, и она закашлялась от поднявшегося облака пыли.

— Им такими темпами еще пару лет корабль восстанавливать потом придется, — прохрипела она.

— Инсендио, — раздался из тумана знакомый голос, и Ремус взволнованно крикнул: 

— Гарри! 

— Ремус? — Гарри и Гермиона, потрепанные и в окровавленной форме, в одно мгновение выросли перед ними. — Но как?..

— Нет времени, — Ремус всунул им чипы и прокричал в коммуникатор. — Теодор, приём! Ты можешь вытаскивать нас.

— Здесь не работает связь, — просипела Гермиона. — Они заблокировали её везде, кроме грузового отсека.

— Чёрт, — выругался Ремус. — Тогда сейчас прорывайтесь вниз, там Рон…

На палубе раздался грохот, и кто-то стал стрелять из бластера прямо в их сторону. Тонкс выстрелила в ответ, а потом они нырнули в ближайшую нишу.

— Что же делать? — с паническими нотками в голосе спросила Гермиона. 

— Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем, — пробормотала Тонкс. 

Одновременно с ней из динамиков корабля прозвучало:

«Гарри Поттер! Вам не выбраться отсюда. Но у твоих друзей есть шанс — если ты добровольно придешь ко мне на мостик, я отпущу их. У тебя есть пять минут на размышления».

— Я пойду, — тут же дернулся Гарри. — И вы сможете выбраться отсюда.

— Ты его не знаешь, Гарри — устало заметил Ремус. — Волдеморт никого не отпустит.

— Ремус прав! — Гермиона всхлипнула и вцепилась в воротник Гарри. — Слышишь, Гарри Поттер? Даже не смей об этом думать!

Тонкс аккуратно высунулась из ниши, оценивая обстановку. Пожирателей в коридоре становилось всё больше, и она не могла даже представить, что теперь делать. Гарри Поттера надо было непременно вытаскивать. Пророчество правдиво, иначе бы Волдеморт не предлагал какие-то сделки и переговоры…

Неожиданно в голове всплыли слова адмирала Дамблдора: «Способности мисс Тонкс достойны всяческого поощрения». Он поручил это миссию именно ей, отправив также людей, готовых отдать жизнь за спасение Гарри. Неужели Дамблдор на это и рассчитывал?

Тщательно изучая худую фигуру Гарри Поттера, Тонкс поймала испуганный взгляд Гермионы. «Не надо», — одним губами прошептала та, но Тонкс уже никто не смог бы остановить. Почти. 

— Ремус, — она притянула его к себе. — Я люблю тебя. 

Глаза Ремуса удивленно расширились, и Тонкс страстно поцеловала его — может, в последний раз. Этого было достаточно, чтобы он замешкался и она смогла применить невербальный Ступефай.

— Я здесь! — звонко крикнула Тонкс, приняв облик Гарри Поттера.

* * *  


Капитанский мостик «Ровены» ничем не отличался от других кораблей Звёздного флота — разве что казался мрачнее. Из всего экипажа здесь присутствовало десять человек, которые, судя по всему, были ближайшими сторонниками Волдеморта.

— Проверьте его, — тихо сказал он, всё еще стоя к ним спиной.

Два Пожирателя, отобрав у Тонкс палочку и чип телепортации, скрутили ей руки за спиной и проверили её на маскировочные заклинания. Волдеморт мыслил совершенно верно, только смена внешности была у метаморфов в крови — и никакая магия не могла это определить.

— Это он, мой Лорд, — произнёс кто-то, и Волдеморт и стоявшая рядом с ним женщина обернулись.

Тонкс вздрогнула и отступила на шаг: на неё с нескрываемым презрением смотрела мама. Только через пару мгновений Тонкс накрыло понимание: это не Андромеда, а её старшая сестра Беллатрикс. 

— Ожидал чего-то другого, Гарри Поттер? — прошелестел Волдеморт, неправильно поняв её испуг. Конечно, ведь он совсем не походил на фотографии Тома Реддла, которые Тонкс когда-то видела в старые отчетах Звёздного флота . — Ну так годы мало над кем не властны. А это, — он показал на ожоги на левой половине лица, — прощальный подарочек от твоего отца. 

— Ты заслужил, — пробормотала Тонкс.

— Такой же дерзкий, как Джеймс Поттер, — усмехнулся Волдеморт. — А ведь твои друзья всё еще здесь. 

— Ты обещал!

— Да. Я буду милосерден и даже позволю им увидеть мой триумф, — он повернулся к кому-то из своего экипажа. — Пошлите сигнал «Энтерпрайзу 2081». Пусть они, как и весь чёртов флот, увидят, как погибла их последняя надежда.

«Главное, чтобы все успели сбежать», — подумала Тонкс, а Волдеморт продолжал:

— Я давно хотел познакомиться с тобой, Гарри Поттер. Искал, но старик Дамблдор хорошо тебя прятал. И вот теперь ты сам пришел ко мне — как и тот, другой.

— Другой? — с удивлением переспросила Тонкс.

— О да, — Волдеморт жутко улыбнулся. — Из пророчества сумасшедшей пифии Сибиллы, которое я видел своими глазами. Гарри Поттер стал великим человеком… Но это было в другой жизни. Там он нанёс мне поражение, вот только его родители стояли рядом. А твои, Гарри, мертвы. 

— Они погибли как герои, — зло пробросила Тонкс, — и остановили твой террор!

— Своим безрассудным тараном моей «Ровены», — Волдеморт обвёл глазами капитанский мостик, — они всего лишь создали сингулярность, из-за которой мои верные слуги потеряли меня на десять лет. Но теперь мы хорошо подготовились, и, когда я убью тебя, вся Федерация падёт к моим ногам. 

— А не боишься, что, умерев, я стану символом борьбы? — храбро спросила Тонкс.

— Ты мне нравишься, Гарри Поттер, — засмеялся Волдеморт. — Не будь пророчества, я бы предложил тебе выбор. Наши судьбы похожи: ты рос с теми, кто боялся и завидовал твоей магии. А мой маггловский папаша, мечтавший о ней, бросил мою мать, решив, что она недостаточна сильная ведьма, чтобы поддержать его карьерные изыскания в Звёздном флоте. И как можно доверять жалким людишкам после этого? Магия и наука должны быть чисты от них…

Неожиданно за дверью раздались крики и грохот, и Тонкс почувствовала, как чужая хватка ослабла. Все находившиеся на мостике Пожиратели приготовились к атаке. Волдеморт нахмурился. 

— Мне жаль, Гарри Поттер, но твои самоотверженные друзья уж очень хотят погибнуть.

— Есть одна проблема, — услышав за дверью взрыв, Тонкс поняла, что это шанс. Она усмехнулась и вернула себе истинный облик. — Я не Гарри Поттер. 

* * *

Осознав, что его обманули, Волдеморт взревел и взмахнул палочкой, но Тонкс уже отскочила в сторону. В открывшуюся дверь влетел Сириус, бросая несколько дымовых гранат и стреляя из бластера.

Тонкс нырнула под опустевшую рубку связи и попыталась углядеть какое-нибудь оружие. Лучи бластеров и заклинаний сталкивались, Волдеморт приказывал «схватить Поттера и ту девчонку», кто-то пробежал совсем рядом с Тонкс, но не заметил её.

— Мой лорд, — услышала Тонкс крик, — «Энтерпрайз 2081» стреляет в нашу антителепортационную антенну! 

— Значит, они снизили мощность щитов. Атакуйте их, — командовал Волдеморт, не переставая посылать заклинания в разные стороны.

«Нотт сумасшдеший, — подумала Тонкс, — но если он нас вытащит…»

Мимо проскочил Ремус, и она, споткнувшись, бросилась к нему. Он судорожно вздохнул и оттащил Тонкс в сторону, прикрывая от заклинаний.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — прорычал он, отдавая ей палочку и чип. На обычно мягкого и спокойного Ремуса было страшно смотреть, и Тонкс впервые подумала, что в шутках Сириуса про «волчью натуру Лунатика» есть доля истины. 

— Я не могла иначе.

— Знаю, — ответил он, сжимая её в объятиях. — Просто я не простил бы себе, если бы с тобой что-то случилось.

Дым от гранат Сириуса постепенно рассеивался, и они бросились на помощь Рону и Джинни. Корабль неожиданно тряхнуло, и Тонкс вцепилась в Ремуса.

— Мой Лорд, — снова услышали они крик рулевого. — «Энтерпрайз» летит прямо на нас! 

— Вы до сих пор не смогли попасть в них? — возмутилась Беллатрикс.

— Это другой корабль! — с паникой ответили ей. 

— Другой «Энтерпрайз»? — пробормотал Ремус, вглядываясь в небо.

— Волдеморт же говорил про сингулярность из-за контакта с черной дырой, — осенило Тонкс. — Что, если они тоже влетели в чёрную дыру, как «Ровена», а не взорвались?

— Мистер Нотт, — прокричал Ремус в коммуникатор, пока Тонкс удерживала вокруг них щиты. — Вы меня слышите?

— Да, профессор Люпин, — услышали они голос Нотта. — Офицеры с корабля «Миллениум» телепортируются к вам через тридцать секунд.

— А что можете сказать о другом «Энтерпрайзе»?

— Появился из ниоткуда. Его двигатели сбоят, так что столкновение с «Ровеной» в течении пяти минут неизбежно, — отрапортовал Нотт. 

— Сколько человек на борту?

— Система определяет двоих, — с сомнением протянул Нотт.

— Джеймс, — с надеждой прошептал Ремус. — Мистер Нотт, вы должны во что бы то ни стало телепортировать их до столкновения с «Ровеной». Слышите меня?

— Хорошо, профессор. 

— Конец связи, — договорил Ремус и снова начал атаковать Пожирателей.

Беллатрикс вступила в схватку с Сириусом: он смеялся, уворачиваясь от её заклинаний, и больше они не обращали внимания ни на что вокруг. Тонкс стало жутко от этого действа. Не в состоянии отделаться от нехорошего предчувствия, она выхватила из рук Рона бластер и выстрелила прямо в плечо Беллатрикс. Та вскрикнула, и волшебная палочка выпала из её рук. 

— Я все равно убью тебя, Сириус Блэк! — завопила Беллатрикс, бросившись на него, но Сириус с лёгкой усмешкой её обездвижил.

— Не в этот раз, дорогая кузина. 

За их спиной раздался ликующий крик, и Тонкс увидела с десяток офицеров Звёздного флота, среди которых были Кингсли, Грюм и даже адмирал Дамблдор!

Некоторые из Пожирателей пытались бежать, но Дамблдор с легкостью посылал парализующие заклинания, заставляя каждого замереть. 

— Решил перестать прятаться за спинами других, Дамблдор? — засмеялся Волдеморт, выходя вперёд.

— Всё кончено, Том, — Дамблдор поднял палочку, образуя над ними прозрачный купол. — Вам не улететь отсюда.

— Тебе тоже! — сощурился Волдеморт и начал атаковать. 

Все замерли, неотрывно глядя на дуэль двух величайших волшебников: они ходили по кругу, и Дамблдор небрежно отражал все атаки Волдеморта. 

«Но ведь он не может убить его, — пронесло в голове Тонкс, — пророчество говорит о Гарри…»

Еще один зелёный луч Авады полетел в Дамблдора, но он легко отошёл в сторону, позволяя куполу направить его вверх. 

— Экипаж «Энтерпрайза 2081», — услышала Тонкс голос Нотта по каналу связи, — все должны покинуть капитанский мостик, чтобы я мог вас телепортировать: столкновение кораблей произойдет через шестьдесят секунд.

— Но адмирал Дамблдор… — пробормотала Тонкс, когда Ремус потащил её в сторону выхода.

— Он успеет, Дора, не волнуйся. 

Они побежали к выходу, и Тонкс видела, как в кольцах телепортации исчезают Гарри, Сириус, Джинни, Кингсли и Гермиона. Она крепко вцепилась в ладонь Ремуса, но на самом пороге споткнулась и растянулась на скользком полу, в таком виде и перенесясь на «Энтерпрайз 2081»…

* * *  


… Первое, что Тонкс услышала, — смех Кингсли.

— Лейтенант Тонкс в своём репертуаре? — спросил он, протягивая ей руку.

Чувствуя нарастающую панику, Тонкс оглядела телепортационный блок в поисках Ремуса. Но он был здесь — стоял, крепко обнявшись с Сириусом и Гарри. Расслаблено вздохнув, Тонкс плюхнулась обратно на пол.

— Мне нужен новый звездолёт, — сказала она Кингсли. 

— Будет, — кивнул он.

— И отпуск на месяц.

— Никаких проблем.

— И церемонию награждения перед всем Звёздным флотом. Хотя нет, давай организуем это дядюшке Сириусу: ему давно пора перестать скрываться по всей галактике.

— Может, всё-таки уже встанешь? — засмеялся Кингсли. — А то у меня рука застынет.

— Не-е-е-т, — хмыкнула Тонкс, — так у меня больше шансов выбить из тебя что-нибудь еще.

Кингсли пробормотал что-то в духе: «За что мне это?» — и быстро поднял Тонкс на ноги. Она отряхнулась, и только увидев в стороне неловко обнимавшего какую-то девушку Гарри Поттера, поняла, что ошиблась. Ремус и Сириус стояли с совсем другим человеком. 

Она снова обернулась, чтобы убедиться, что после очередного падения ей не начало мерещиться всякое. 

— Малышка Дора-раздора так выросла? — улыбнулся не постаревший ни на год Джеймс Поттер.

— Она ворчит, как двигатель звездолётов прошлого поколения, когда я так к ней обращаюсь, — усмехнулся Сириус.

Тонкс показала им язык, а Джеймс захохотал и заключил её в крепкие объятия.

— Спасибо за Гарри, — тихо сказал он. — Когда нас с Лили телепортировало сюда, кадеты всё рассказали. 

— Была рада помочь, капитан Поттер, — смущенно улыбнулась Тонкс. — Значит, ваш корабль тоже тогда попал в сингулярность из-за чёрной дыры?

— Да, — Джеймс развёл руками. — Для нас с Лили прошло всего несколько неприятных часов, а здесь — пятнадцать лет. И теперь я, скорее, старший брат, чем отец для своего сына. 

— Ничего, Сохатый, — Сириус положил руку Джеймсу на плечо. — Главное, вы рядом с ним. Да и няня Луни сможет чаще тебя воспитывать. 

Ремус многозначительно закатил глаза, но Тонкс прекрасно видела, что он не может сдержать смех. Отвесив Сириус подзатыльник, Ремус с улыбкой протянул Тонкс руку, переплетая их пальцы. 

Они выбрались из этой передряги. Спасли Гарри Поттера. Чего еще можно было желать?

* * *

Ремус обнял её за плечи и поцеловал в макушку:

— Почему ты ушла с праздника?

— Устала, — ответила Тонкс, хотя это было не совсем так. Сначала все долго обсуждали произошедшее, и они с Сириусом разбавляли серьезность темы рассказами о весёлых моментах из их путешествия. Потом слушали адмирала Дамблдора, который не был уверен, что Волдеморт и в этот раз взорвался на «Ровене», и просил быть начеку. А когда начался сам праздник, Тонкс поймала себя на непреодолимом желании смотреть на Ремуса. Постоянно. Как он улыбался, как обстоятельно слушал Лили Поттер, как задумчиво изучал подсунутые Кингсли документы. 

Ей до одури хотелось просто прикоснуться к Ремусу, а вот видеть чужие, вроде как понимающие взгляды — совсем нет. Двусмысленно приподнятые брови адмирала Грюма, когда Ремус при всех обратился к ней «Дора», хитрые улыбочки Сириуса, молчаливое сочувствие Гермионы Грейнджер, так же сидящей в стороне из-за нежелания мешать общению Гарри с обретёнными родителями…

В какой-то момент Тонкс просто не выдержала и решила тихо свалить в свою каюту. В глубине души она эгоистично желала, чтобы Ремус пошел следом, но даже если бы он этого не сделал, Тонкс бы совершенно не обиделась.

Но Ремус пришел, и она моментально расслабилась в его тёплых объятиях.

— Дора, я хотел поговорить с тобой, — спустя какое-то время начал он. — Как я понял, Кингсли даёт тебе отпуск?

— После таких приключений мне точно нужна передышка.

— Догадываюсь, — улыбнулся Ремус, поглаживая её по волосам. — Ты, наверное, соскучилась по родным, друзьям и вообще по Земле.

— И еще хочется увидеть, как Звёздный флот и Федерация вынесут Сириусу оправдательный приговор. 

— Жаль, что я не смогу там быть, — и после её удивленного взгляда добавил: — Кингсли дал мне данные по моей новой миссии в квадранте Дельта.

— Понятно, — Тонкс постаралась ответить спокойно. Этого следовало ожидать, но почему-то все равно было ужасно обидно. 

— И так как сегодня я понял, что не смогу — да и не хочу — убедить прекрасную и отважную Дору Тонкс забыть о старом занудном оборотне… Может быть, она полетит туда со мной? 

Тонкс высвободилась из его объятий и, удивленно моргая, спросила:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я полетела с тобой?

— Я понимаю, — Ремус смущенно отвёл глаза, — у тебя есть свои планы и цели…

Вместо ответа Тонкс звонко рассмеялась и поцеловала его. С Ремусом она была готова отправляться на самые сложные миссии в самые отдаленные уголки галактики. 

— Я надеюсь, это означает «да»? — улыбнулся он.

— И зачем же ты притворяешься таким непонятливым?

— Может, я даю тебе шанс передумать и не ввязываться в очередные опасные приключения.

— Ни за что, Ремус Люпин. Ты от меня теперь не отделаешься. 

Когда они, продолжая целоваться, рухнули на кровать, Тонкс подумала, что и представить себе не могла, что обретёт, отправившись на поиски Гарри Поттера.


End file.
